


Unnatural

by Ambivalenthia



Series: Cursed or Something [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Leia Organa, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Imperial Leia Organa, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalenthia/pseuds/Ambivalenthia
Summary: Following the events of 'Luke's Marvelous Destiny' Leia Skywalker is furious about her brother's betrayal and desperate to bring both the Empire and the Sith to victory.  She's also sitting on a secret that is sure to enrage her father when he finds out. It sure doesn't help that her brother has been spotted snooping around her home world of Alderaan.Meanwhile, his training complete, Luke strives to stay true to the Jedi path, even when his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his fellow knight, Ezra Bridger, are clearly not telling him the whole truth.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: Cursed or Something [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519760
Comments: 86
Kudos: 75





	1. The Empire's Conscience

“They are unsatisfactory.Weak.” Darth Vader pronounced as he surveyed the new Inquisitors Leia had been training.

Leia privately agreed, of course they were weak.The last thing they needed to add to this war were a trained corps of _powerful_ force users.It all made sense now, why Palpatine had so rigidly controlled her training, and Jade’s,there just wasn’t room in the galaxy for more than two Sith.

She supposed that’s what she was now.Sith.Where before she had resisted, now she gave in, letting the power of the dark side carry her through long days and hard decisions. 

“Compared to the force blind and the untrained they _are_ powerful, Father.”Leia didn’t call Vader 'master', but she thought it.She felt it.

It had not be a difficult decision to kneel in that moment when her father had taken back the darkness.It had been as natural as breathing.Now they were together, the ultimate power in the galaxy, and unlike all Sith of the past, they were bound by love instead of hate.It was a tenuous thing, the dark side did not bend to it easily, but it did bend.Love, after all, was passion and attachment, not whatever milksop rubbish the Jedi believed in.It was power.

“When will they be ready?” Vader asked of the four dark siders in the training room below them.

“Father, we could send them out now, if you wish it.Mara and I were younger when Palpatine sent us on missions.”

Vader’s anger sparked at that, “I am not him.”

“No.” Leia agreed.“He’s dead and you are the master, now.”

Vader grunted something that might have been a laugh. “They will not be able to stand against Jedi.”

“No, I don’t suppose they will.” Leia agreed easily.“But haven’t you taught me Jedi hesitate to take the kill, once they’ve disabled their opponent?”She knew that was the case, all she had to do was look at her father’s armor and life-support to be reminded that Jedi didn’t finish things properly.

“Oh, please.” Ahsoka Tano piped up from Leia’s other side. “I’ve killed Sith.”

Leia smiled at that, “I don’t count you as a Jedi, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka shrugged, “Yeah, me neither.But don’t go underestimating them, Leia. We know of four, but they may have found other force sensitives, just as you have.”

Ahsoka had been a surprise, a wonderful surprise for both of them.The Togruta had shown up at the Imperial Palace after Luke had left.She wouldn’t turn, she’d said, but she also refused to leave.Her place was with Vader now, she claiked.And so they were three.

Ahsoka was good for Vader, Leia thought.His former padawan reminded him of what he had been, and her support now gave Vader strength.He needed it.These past months had been exceptionally difficult.Leia knew that Luke’s betrayal had hurt him more deeply than words could express.But from that injury he had turned his pain into power, as only a Sith Lord could.

Leia was proud to serve and follow her father, now. _This_ was strength.No hesitation, just action and power to change the galaxy.

Ahsoka snorted beside her, clearly picking up on Leia’s thoughts. 

“Something to say?” Leia snapped.

“Nah.” The Togruta replied.“I’ve known a lot of dark-siders in my years.Baris, Maul, Dooku… Don’t let the over-confidence blind you, Leia.”

Leia laughed, “Thank you, Master Jedi.”

“Hey now, I’m trying to help.” Ahsoka protested lightly, “You don’t need to call me names.”

Vader coughed, “I am glad you are here, Snips.”

Ahsoka grinned, revealing the sharp teeth of her species. “Someone has to speak some sense to you two.”

Leia felt Vader’s amusement wash over them.Yes, she was grateful for Ahsoka.She almost made Luke’s loss bearable. 

No.They hadn’t lost him.He’d thrown them away.Leia had known that he’d had difficulty with life on Imperial Center, but she’d never imagined he’d run away.What, really, was out there for him?Jedi platitudes? 

Leia brought her attention back to the acolytes.There was a human male, a human female, a Zabrak female, and Mirialan male.They would serve the Empire in an essential role that only force users could serve - finding other force sensitives.Not just the Jedi, but the untrained, and younglings. It was a plan for the future, for Vader’s Empire, in which the Force and Imperial power served each other. 

“What could go wrong?” Ahsoka quipped. 

Leia giggled, “Ahsoka Tano, the Empire’s Conscience.”

Ahsoka folded her arms, her bracelets jingling.“Do I get an office?”

“You can have mine, Snips.” Vader commented gruffly. 

“What, that ball thingy?” Ahsoka giggled.

Leia laughed out loud, brining the attention of the Inquisitors up to the balcony where she observed them. Leia left her father and Ahsoka and descended into the practice hall.The Inquisitors bowed.They were around her age, but there was no question who was in charge.Leia was Vader’s apprentice, and more importantly, his daughter. 

“Your combat skills are improving, but don’t seek out conflict for the sake of conflict.Your strength is in keeping to the shadows.Be invisible and do our Master’s will.”Leia advised.

The Mirialan had a question.“And if we find the location of the Jedi?”

Leia wanted to laugh but kept it in, “In particular, don’t seek out conflict with the Jedi.There are four fully trained Jedi loose in the galaxy, each with more experience than all of you combined.If you encounter them, try to stay alive long enough to call in support.You are more valuable than Stormtroopers and far harder to replace.You are dismissed, go.”

The acolytes bowed to the Emperor who watched from the gallery above and then to Leia.She watched them leave the chamber, wondering how long they would last. 

“You never would have sent younglings out on missions, Skyguy.” Ahsoka was saying to Vader.

Vader coughed, “We were younger than they were, you were just a little girl and we managed to survive.”

“But they are young in the force.” Ahsoka argued softly. 

“Yes, they are.” Vader agreed.“Come, both of you.Court awaits.”

***

Later, as Leia relaxed in her rooms, her thoughts drifted back to her brother.Had she failed him?She’d never pressured him to darkness, she’d fought it every step of the way.But at some point Luke had decided that she was irredeemable. Or perhaps Kenobi had lured him away…No, she was done thinking up excuses for her brother’s betrayal.They’d given him everything and he’d still run away. 

And if the Inquisitors killed him, what then? Asked a voice in her head which sounded a great deal like Ahsoka.Surely, Luke would kill them first.Or maybe he would just leave them dismembered and on fire as was the Jedi Way.


	2. Seventeen

Luke couldn’t help but think of his sister when her face was all over the Holo-net.The Imperial Heir.Vader had made it official at the beginning of Ascension Week to celebrate his daughter’s upcoming seventeenth birthday.No mention was made of his son, the traitor.

Leia looked beautiful as stood on the pageant balcony next to their father.Luke could remember what it felt like, to be in those lavish rooms, surrounded by courtiers, being the object of awe and fear…

“Jealous?”Ezra Bridger’s voice sounded from behind him.

Luke shook his head but kept watching the holo.“Not at all.I never wanted any of that.”

Bridger sat down beside him, watching the holo feed.“But you miss them.” 

“Yeah.” Luke breathed, then turned to look at Ezra, “Do you want something?”

Ezra sighed, “Yes.I wanted to wish you a happy name day.”

Luke blinked.Bridger had not exactly been friendly since their return from Tatooine.But this was a good sign.“It isn't actually for a few days, but thanks.”

Bridger gave him a half smile. “Anyway.Master Kenobi is hinting about sending us on another mission, and I thought it’d be better if we were on speaking terms.”

Luke smiled, he’d been starting to think Ezra hated him.“I’m glad.We need to stick together, Ezra, we are the future of the Jedi.”

Ezra gave him a strained smiled.“I guess so.”

***

Later, Luke sought out his master, eager to hear about the upcoming mission.

“Ah, yes, I think you’ll find it fairly strait forward.” Obi-wan answered easily.“A force sensitive child has been found and we need to try to bring him in.”

“A child?”

Ben nodded gravely.“On Alderaan.I received the communique last night.His parents seem willing to let him go, they understand it is the only way to keep him safe from the Empire.”

“Does the Empire know about the child?”Luke asked.

“We don’t think so. But with those Inquisitors roaming the galaxy, we must make sure we get to him first.”

Luke agreed.There had been sightings of new Inquisitors. There were least three that the Alliance knew of, on the hunt for force-sensitive children.They moved with impunity across Imperial planets, reminding planetary governors that it was treason to hide a force-sensitive child.

“Could this be a trap?” Luke asked, finding it easy to imagine.  
  
Obi-wan shook his head.“My source on Alderaan is unimpeachable.But you and Ezra must be on your guard all the same.”

“Yeah.So we just go, and bring the kid back?”

Obi-wan nodded.“Yes. That is the mission.”

“Did you see the news about Leia?” 

Obi-wan gave Luke a knowing look.“Yes, Imperial Heir. But we already suspected that would be the case.After all, who else would Vader trust?”

Luke couldn’t help it, a flush rose up his neck.Obi-wan noticed.

“Don’t regret your decisions to leave, Luke.It was what had to happen.”

Something about Obi-wan’s tone gave Luke pause. “Master, I sense there is something you aren’t telling me.”

Obi-wan gave him an approving glance, “Well perceived, Luke.I suppose it does no harm to tell you now. Master Yoda had a vision of two Sith rising.I knew it had to be Vader and Leia.I can’t tell you how glad I was when you finally decided to leave them.”

Luke let out a breath.“You could have told me.It would have been easier, knowing there was a prophecy.”

His master shook his greying head, “That’s not how these things work, Luke.The choice had to be yours.”

Luke sighed and returned to the subject at hand.“So when do we go to Alderaan?”

“You should be able to sneak on to the planet during the… festivities.”

***

Luke had a bad feeling about this.He and Ezra were traveling in civilian clothes, their lightsabers well hidden.They met with no interference at Aldera spaceport.A guard liveried in Alderanian white and silver bowed to them and led them to a waiting speeder

Luke was surprised that they were taken directly to Aldera Palace.He’d expected more subterfuge,but they were accommodated easily and assured that they would soon meet with the Queen of Alderaan, herself.

 _That_ was Obi-wan’s contact.Breha Organa.

Luke felt awkward as they were led to a quiet receiving room.He was sure the topic of Leia would come up and he didn’t have any idea at all what he could say to woman who had raised Leia as her own daughter for thirteen years. 

The queen was not alone.She was accompanied by a white haired girl who looked to be roughly Luke’s own age.Princess Winter Organa, who’d been made heir to the Alderaanian throne in Leia’s place.

Luke and Ezra bowed to them both. 

The queen smiled with exquisite kindness, “Welcome Master Jedis. I am so glad you were able to come.”

Ezra found his voice first, “Your Majesty, it is our duty to protect younglings.”

Breha Organa gave him a sad smile, “I remember a time when there were thousands of Jedi.Perhaps you will be able to rebuild the order.”

“We hope so, Ma’am.”

The silver-haired girl spoke, “The child will arrive tomorrow.You’ll need to reassure his parents, I’m afraid.”

“Has there been any Imperial interest in the child?” Luke asked.

Winter shook her head, “We don’t think so.After we _celebrate_ Empire Day tomorrow you should be able to escort the child off-planet.We don’t expect any trouble.

“Now tell me, Luke Skywalker,” the queen softly spoke the words Luke had been dreading, “How is my daughter?”

Luke steeled himself, recalling his Jedi training. “Ma’am, I haven’t seen her in months.”

“But you are her brother, you were there with her, and the Emperor, for a year, as I understand it.” Breha insisted softly. “Please, I haven’t seen her since she was thirteen.Tell me, is she alright?Is she happy?”

Luke lowered his head and began to speak.“Majesty, Leia is exceptionally strong. She’s had some… challenges with the Force.But she and our father are very close.”

Breha expression tightened slightly, “But is my daughter happy?”

Luke winced.Why was this such a hard question to answer? 

Ezra spoke up.“Majesty, Leia is fearless and completely committed to the Empire and to Vader. She has everything she could possibly want.”

Breha held up a gloved hand, “That’s enough.You fear to disappoint an old woman, but I know my daughter struggles.She’s never been very good at being happy.She’s a fighter.”

***

Later Winter Organa showed up at Luke’s suite.“Can we talk?”

Luke let the Princess in.

“Leia and I were raised as sisters.I’m sure you know Leia was supposed to succeed Breha as the Queen of Alderaan.”

Luke nodded, “And now that role falls to you?”

Winter inclined her head slightly, “And quite soon, I’m afraid.I don’t know if the Queen will last out this next year.”

“I’m so sorry.” Luke said automatically.“But I don’t see what I can do to help.”

Winter gave him sad smile, “I need your advice, Master Jedi.Should I tell Leia that her adoptive mother is dying? Or has she completely forgotten where she came from?”


	3. The Secret

Leia was starting to realize that maybe it hadn’t been the best idea not tell her father what had happened on Tatooine. At the time she’d just been so angry at Luke for everything he’d done. And she’d known, without a doubt, that Vader would have welcomed him back with open arms, if given the opportunity. So when Mara had managed to detain Luke and Ezra, Leia hadn’t brought them in, she’d let them go.She’d asked Mara to lose the relevant data, and she’d tried her best not to think about what Vader would say when he realized Leia could have brought Luke home months ago.

She’d meant it when she’d told her brother that she didn’t want to put their father through more anguish.There was no doubt in her mind, none at all, that Vader had embraced the darkness for the second time because of Luke’s betrayal.

Honestly, what had Luke thought was going to happen?Did Luke know their father at all? Family was everything to Vader, it was the lynch pin which either held him together or, if removed, left him to fall to pieces.Luke had _chosen_ to leave.If he didn’t think he was responsible for the return of the Sith to the galaxy, then he was lying to himself.

That couldn’t have been Kenobi’s plan, in luring Luke away, could it? Obi-wan Kenobi had been Anakin’s master.He should have known how Vader would take the betrayal of his son… 

So, was Luke just stupid, selfish, and blind?Or did Kenobi have a plan that Leia just wasn’t seeing?What did the Jedi have to gain by engineering Vader’s second fall?

Whatever the cause, whether by plan or happenstance, Darth Vader was once again Sith. He was a brooding nexus of dark side energy, rather than the irresolute half-Jedi Luke had convinced him to become. Everything had changed when she had brought Luke to Coruscant.She was the one who had risked her life to infiltrate the Rebellion, to bring home the lost Skywalker they hadn’t even known existed…

But she couldn’t quite bring herself to regret rescuing Luke, even if his arrival had initiated a series of events that had brought about both the death of Palpatine and the temporary, but excruciating, loss of her Force abilities.

When it came down to it, Leia just wished Luke hadn’t left. 

She certainly didn’t regret what she had done in response to his betrayal.Once she saw that her father had fallen, she hadn’t hesitated.She’d been struggling, for months and months, not to use the dark side.She’d stood at the mouth of that cave but she hadn’t entered.There had been those horrible disorienting dreams, then her sojourn on Morabund, and that chilling conversation with the Bendu on Atollon… 

Leia had been running away from the darkness but it had been chasing her, speaking to her in Palpatine’s voice…. She’d been in denial.

So when Vader fell to darkness Leia had jumped in head first.

She smiled.Perhaps all of this was meant to be.Perhaps it was the will of the Force itself that there be both Jedi and Sith in the galaxy.For a while there’d been just Jedi and a few irresolute force users struggling to stay clear of the dark side’s lure.It had been unnatural. 

Or perhaps it was not her place, as a Sith, do ask what the Force wanted.Rather she should ask what she wanted the Force to do.Strange as it was to admit, she wanted there to be an end to her father’s suffering.Her father was utterly fueled by rage and pain and even though that was the heart of the Sith path, the key to their precise control of the force, it hurt her to think how all the long years of her father’s life he had suffered.That he was Emperor, that the galaxy belonged to him… did it satisfy him? 

But she couldn’t ask him these questions now.To do so was unthinkable.She might not call him ‘Master’, but Leia was his apprentice now and it seemed impossible to talk to Vader about her own feelings, let alone ask about his. 

Perhaps this care she felt was just a remnant of light side which she should purge.Perhaps even now her own conversion was incomplete…

Her comm beeped, then moments later her door chime sounded.“Ma’am?”Her former aide, now palace security chief burst in to her office, looking harried. 

Leia blinked.Something seriously had happened if Venn was relaxing protocol.“What is it?”

Venn remembered herself and bowed, “Highness.Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger have been sighted.”

Leia frowned at that, sensing the woman’s hesitation.“Where?”

“On Alderaan.” The woman admitted. 

Alderaan.What in the nine hells was Luke doing there?

“Have you informed the Emperor?” Leia forced her voice to remain even.

“No, Ma’am, the intel only just came in.” Venn handed her a data chip.

Leia sighed,“I’ll tell him.”

***

Leia steeled herself and walked through the long chamber which led up to Imperial throne room.She’d been nervous when she’d first come here, all of four years ago, when Palpatine had ruled the galaxy.Now it was nothing to move through the crowds hushed courtiers who bowed as she passed.

She knelt beforethe Emperor on his throne. 

“What news, my Daughter?” Darth Vader asked, automatically waving his guards and attendants from the chamber.

“Luke and Bridger are on Alderaan.”

There was a spike in the force as Vader briefly gave rise to a mixture of grief and hope then squashed it.“We must retrieve your brother.”

Leia sighed, that was exactly what she’d expected her father to say.“And then what?You’ve declared him a traitor to the Empire.”

Vader’s anger flared at her, “Send the Inquisitors. We will see what your brother is capable of.”

“You don’t want me to go?” Leia asked, surprised.

“Not yet, Daughter.” Vader’s mood was settling to pensive.“I do not wish to put you in direct conflict with Luke.In any case, I require your presence tomorrow.”

Empire Day.Leia sighed.The whole of Ascension Week had been exhausting.She hadn’t asked to be enthroned as heir.She didn’t really see the point.It was just confirming what everyone already knew, that she would follow her father on the throne.Someday.Far in the future. 

“Go.”Vader ordered.Leia left.


	4. Jedi on Alderaan

Luke sensed an unmistakably dark presence somewhere in Aldera city and he knew his mission had just gotten a lot more complicated.

The child they’d been sent to recover was only three years old, a boy from rural Alderaan.His parents were more than a little reluctant to part with their child.But the child’s force powers had already begun to be noticed, so they’d appealed to the Royal House of Organa for help.

Luke exchanged a glance with Ezra who was earnestly speaking with the distraught parents.Ezra nodded slightly in understanding.Luke slipped out of the room. 

Luke cast his powers further, trying to pinpoint the dark-sider.There were two and they were getting closer.Luke commed the head of Aldera Palace security explaining that the palace needed to be made secure.

He was informed that today, of all days, that was absolutely impossible.Thousands of Alderaanians and off-world visitors were wandering the public parts of the palace and grounds, part of Alderaan’s half-hearted attempt to mark the anniversary of the Empire.

Luke called upon the Force to dispel his anxiety.He would face these dark-siders and protect the child. He would do whatever was necessary.

Ezra had exited the chamber to join him.“I sense them, too. They’re looking for us.”

“Then they don’t know about the child?”Luke asked hopefully.

Ezra shrugged. “We can hope.C’mon, let’s go kill them.”

Luke blinked.Just like that? Luke had never killed anyone.

Ezra looked to be forcing himself to calm.“They are Sith, Skywalker, or as good as.”

“Weren’t _you_ an Inquisitor at one point?” Luke protested.

Ezra shook his head in disbelief, “So what, you want to go try to recruit them?That went great when we tried it with Mara Jade.”

Luke had to agree that had been a total fiasco.“Okay, so should one of us stay with the kid or should we both go?”

Ezra considered the question.“We’ll both go.Two of them, two of us, and, like you said, they probably don’t know why we’re here.The child should be fine.”

Luke wasn’t so sure about that, but he followed Ezra as he sprinted down the corridor, veritably blasting his presence in the Force as he did so.

***

By the time Ezra slowed, the two Inquisitors were quite near.They were on the roof of the palace, which, despite providing little cover, was at least empty of bystanders.

Two grey armored figures appeared.Luke flinched to sense them in the Force.One was a male the other a female, he sensed, though they were made indistinguishable by their armor.Both were radiant with dark intent and unbridled aggression.

“Hello there.” Luke said easily, looking between them.“Did my sister send you?”

One of the Inquisitor’s answered, her voice robotic from beneath her helmet.“Luke Skywalker, you are a traitor to the Empire.”

Luke inclined his head slightly, “Yeah, I know.”

He could hear Ezra give a slight sigh of exasperation from beside him, then Ezra’s blue blade was lit.The Inquisitors followed suit, brandishing crimson double-bladed sabers.

Luke lit his new green saber, but he wasn’t eager for bloodshed.He wanted to know more about these Inquisitors.

“So, been training long?”He asked as if they weren’t brandishing weapons.

“Long enough.”The male inquisitor spat. 

“Are you sure?” Luke asked softly.“Cause this might not go well for you if you aren’t ready.Have you even met a Jedi before?”

The Inquisitor did not reply but stepped into a ready posture. 

Ezra struck first and the fight began. 

They were not evenly matched.The Inquisitors had fury on their side, but Luke could sense fear seeping off them. They were here because they had no choice.They were following orders. 

Luke found himself fighting the female, whom he did not hesitate to kick squarely in the chest.She landed hard and her visor popping open.She was human, but with grey skin and rancid yellow eyes. Luke walked toward her, his saber leveled at her heart.

“You should surrender.”He advised.

“Frost you.” The woman hissed, scrambling to her feet and relighting her saber. 

Behind him he could hear Ezra battling the male Inquisitor. 

The woman struck out, spinning her saber, creating a moving circle of light. 

Luke backed up, giving the dangerous blade as much space as he could, but then the woman did something he didn’t expect.She threw the blade at him, sending it curving and spinning and, although he thought he had managed to block, he suddenly felt an agonizing burning sensation at his left wrist. 

Luke struggled to keep fighting, not daring to look down at the damage he had sustained.He held his saber strong in his right hand and tried to drive the woman back.

Behind him he heard a cry and then sounds of battle between Ezra and the other Inquisitor ceased.

That moment of distraction was enough.The female Inquisitor leapt from the roof and into a corridor between buildings.

Luke made to follow but then Ezra was there at his side.“Luke, your hand.”

Luke looked down, his left hand was gone, a burnt stump in its place.A wave of nausea swept over him.

“The other?” Luke gasped.

“He’s dead.” Ezra said shortly.“C’mon, we need to get off planet.”

“But the child.” Luke hissed.

“There’s no time.The Empire has garrisons stationed in Aldera.We can’t fight all of them.”

Luke deferred and let Ezra spirit him away.He hoped, from the very depths of his heart that the child would be okay.

***

He must have blacked out on the way back to Home One.When Luke woke a droid was at work on his left wrist and Obi-wan Kenobi was looking down at him with a pained expression.

“Master, I failed.”Luke admitted in a breath.

“Yes.But you and Ezra escaped with your lives, and for that I am grateful.We will make another attempt to rescue the child once things have cooled down on Alderaan.”

“What’s happening?”

Obi-wan sighed heavily.“The planet is locked down.The Royal House of Organa has been accused of collusion with the Jedi and the Imperial Heir is on her way to investigate.”

“Vader’s sending Leia?” Luke gasped.

“I’m afraid so, Luke.But as far as we know, the Empire does not know about the child.”

“But the Organas.” Luke protested.“The queen and the princess, Winter.”

His master gave him a truly sorrowful look.“I’m afraid their fate is entirely in your sister’s hands.”


	5. Return to Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and yes, I'm drawing it out for my own entertainment. I'll post the next chapter soon. 
> 
> I'm writing this in March 2020 - in the midst of the COVID19 pandemic. If you are affected by the virus, which, if you live on Earth, is fairly likely, please know that you are loved and that staying home and reading a lot of fan fiction is a great way to avoid contagion.

Leia sat tense to the point of rigidity in the command seat on the bridge of the Executor.There was no point in even trying to rest.The jump was short and soon she’d have to set foot on Alderaan for the first time infour years.

She’d spent those years carefully ignoring the fact that her adoptive mother, Breha Organa, was still alive.She’d pointedly not paid attention to the announcement of Winter as the new princess of Alderaan.As the blue and green planet dusted with white clouds and snow peaks now filled the viewport, however, it was far harder to ignore.She recognized the continents easily, remember visiting some of those cities with her father— with Bail Organa, long ago.

“Ma’am?” The captain asked carefully.

Leia raised a hand. “Not yet.” 

She couldn’t do this.She couldn’t go there.But she had no choice. Luke had made this meeting inevitable.His hand was undeniably involved in orchestrating this uncomfortable situation.

A single Inquisitor, had made it back to Imperial Center uninjured, and with a trophy, no less. She supposed the acolyte thought that Leia or the Emperor himself would reward her for bringing back Luke Skywalker’s left hand.

But the sight of that dismembered hand had sent Darth Vader into a furious rage.He’d killed the young Inquisitor with a swift sure blow, right there in the Imperial Throne room.Leia hadn’t even tried to stop him. 

Vader had ordered Leia to investigate Luke’s activities on Alderaan, and she would.She had to obey.That was how things were now. 

Ahsoka had offered to accompany her.“You don’t have to do this alone.Let me come with you, Leia.I’ll back you up.”

But Leia had had to refuse.Whatever was waiting for her on Alderaan she would face it alone.She’d ignored the infested wound that was her past for far too long. 

“Very well, captain, inform them I am on my way.” 

***

Parade perfect lines of Stormtroopers waited in formation on the palace landing strip.From the moment Leia set foot on the planet they saluted crisply.At the far end of the airstrip she could see the royal entourage.Winter Organa’s silver hair unmistakable even at a distance.

Leia stood strait and began to walk.She wore her black cloak thrown back over her shoulders to display the black armor beneath it.It was muted, shaped to her form, and actually quite comfortable to fight in.Her saber hung at her hip as it always did.Just as in Palpatine’s time, the clothing was a message.The message here was simple:‘I am the daughter of Darth Vader and Heir to the Empire’.

The wind whipped at her hair which she’d left undone.No Alderaanian braids for her.

When she reached her mark, the Alderaanians approached.Breha Organa was notably absent.Other courtiers looked vaguely familiar.Winter was the only one she knew by name.

Winter knelt as etiquette dictated, “Imperial Highness, welcome to Alderaan.We are at your service.”

Leia looked down at the girl who’d been like a sister to her in childhood, now accused of treason pending Leia’s own judgement. 

“Where is the queen?”Leia asked, causing Winter to look up at her. 

Winter rose to her feet, smoothing her snow white gown.“Forgive me, Imperial Highness, she is not well enough to greet you in person.”

Leia blinked, conflicting feelings rising within her.“I see.”

“If you’ll allow me, Highness, we’ve made a wing of the palace available for your entourage, if you would like to refresh yourself.The queen would very much like to meet with you over dinner.

Leia sighed, “Fine.” 

She let Winter escort her and her guards into the Palace.She tried, very hard, to see it as if it were a building she hadn’t grown up in, as though she hadn’t run laughing through these very halls.

Winter brought her to a set of rooms in the guest wing.Leia thanked the stars that they’d not put her anywhere near her own childhood rooms.

Winter lingered at the entrance of the rooms, eyeing Leia anxiously.

Leia sighed.She had to confront this pain.She had to turn this agony into power.She had to talk to the girl who’d taken her place.

“Princess Winter, do you have something you want to say?”

Winter inclined her head with perfect grace. “I’m glad you are back.”

Even that was too much. Leia couldn’t do this.She couldn’t be here.It was too painful. 

“I am not back,” She corrected stiffly. “I am here on the Emperor’s command to investigate very serious charges against your House.”

Winter curtsied deeply, eyes down cast. “I’ll go, Highness.”

Leia watched the girl go, cursing the emotions which were suffocating her.Alone she collapsed onto the high bed, trying to breath. 

She had an hour, maybe two, then she’d have to eat dinner with Breha Organa, who had been, once, long ago, her doting mother.

***

Leia did not speak as Winter Organa led her to a familiar private dining chamber.Her heart clenched like a fist as she took in the gilt decorations unchanged since she’d been here as a girl.This was where she’d sat through countless boring dinners with visiting dignitaries, forced to sit quietly while the adults calmly discussed the state of the galaxy.

The head of the table was vacant, waiting for Leia.Breha Organa rose from where she sat at the right. 

“Leia.” Her mother said, her voice just as it had always been. 

Leia forced herself to breath.This was impossible.She didn’t have the strength for this.Strength…. Every so slightly she opened herself to the force and let it seep into the wound in her heart.

“Hello, Mother.”


	6. The Jedi Code

Luke couldn’t help but be glued to the holovid as sparse news filtering out into the Holo-net about the Imperial investigation of the House of Organa.For all that he was sure his sister was on the dark side, he really had no idea what she would do on her home planet.She’d never spoken about it with him.She’d always insisted that Coruscant was their home and Darth Vader the only parent they needed.But Luke knew well that Leia had been raised by other parents, on a peaceful world, where she had been sheltered and loved.

He knew that the Organa’s had adopted her, kept her true identity secret, and raised her as their heir.They’d gone so far as to fake her blood results that would have marked her as a Force-sensitive the moment she began her formal schooling. 

He knew that even though the Organas knew their deception had been shattered, Bail Organa had presented himself on Coruscant and been arrested for treason.

Luke wondered if Leia had been there, when her own father had been executed.Surely not. 

What would his sister do now?Was she so far gone that she’d arrest her own mother?And what about the child?Luke prayed the Force would hide the child away and give Breha and Winter the strength to lie to Leia. 

Luke flexed his cybernetic hand.It felt heavy and cumbersome, but he was getting used to it.His father had had to go though this process repeatedly, Luke knew.Though he really had to put such thoughts from his mind.Darth Vader was his enemy.That was how it had to be.

***

Ezra had alternated between being sympathetic about Luke’s hand, and strangely standoffish as though Luke had offended him.Luke, for his part, couldn’t see how that could be the case.It had been no one’s fault their mission had failed.And it was Luke who had been injured.

Ezra had killed the male Inquisitor.He’d struck his head from his body and even pocketed the man’s lightsaber. It gave Luke chills, both knowing that Ezra himself had once been in that man’s position and that he’d not hesitated to end the man’s life. 

Luke had told Obi-wan of his own hesitation to kill the female Inquisitor.

Obi-wan had been silent for long minutes before he met Luke’s eyes and answered.“Sometimes it is unavoidable, particularly when dealing with the Sith.”

“But you—”

“Had the Inquisitor forced you to kill her, it would have been a righteous act, Luke.Their numbers must not be permitted to increase.”

“Do you wish you had killed my father when you’d had the chance?” Luke blurted, the question having burned its way out of his heart where it had been festering for some time.

“Perhaps that would have been the compassionate thing to do.” Obi-wan answered heavily.“I know he has suffered greatly for the injuries he sustained.And he has brought tremendous suffering to the galaxy as a result.”

“But you followed the Jedi code.” Luke said softly.

Obi-wan looked exceptionally weary, “To this day I do not know if I failed or triumphed that day on Mustafaar.All I can say is that it must have been the will of the Force that Anakin survive.”

But that didn’t make any sense, “Then was it the will of the Force for the Empire to rise?”

Seeing the look Obi-wan gave him, Luke regretted the question immediately. His master sighed, “I do not know. My own master,Qui-gon Jinn, was so sure that Anakin would bring balance to the Force.For awhile this past year I thought Anakin had returned to us.It was him I left on Coruscant, not Darth Vader, it was Anakin.”

Luke didn’t know what to say to that, it troubled him deeply that Obi-wan didn’t have easy answers for all this.From a certain point of view the man who sat slumped before him had allowed the Empire to rise, through negligence and restraint. 

Obi-wan looked up at Luke, his blue eyes dull.“My dear boy, I will consider deeply how to answer each one of your questions, but for now, Luke, I beg you, let me rest.”

Feeling rebuffed and guilty at the same time Luke had sought out other companions.Sabine, Zeb, and Alexsandr Kallus were on site, and he decided to look for them.

He found them in a hangar bay, playing sabaac and chatting merrily.

Kallus’s face broke into a wide grin.“Luke!Join us!”

Luke sat down with them accepting a cup of whatever beverage it was they were all enjoying.

Ghost Squadron didn’t seem to mind that Luke couldn’t find much to say.

Finally, though, Luke had to ask, “Seen Ezra around?”

Sabine nodded, “He said he had something to do just before you got here.”

Luke couldn’t help but wonder if the other Jedi was avoiding him. 


	7. The Organas

Leia couldn’t sleep.The dreadful pacifistic harmony of Alderaan pressed in on her, reminding her that this planet, this palace had once been her home.It was like a soft gloved hand of steel squeezing her heart.She wished she could be anywhere but here.

Breha Organa was not well.Leia had known it the moment she’d laid eyes on the woman.Neither the queen nor Winter had supplied an explanation, and Leia hadn’t asked.But she knew.She knew this might be the last time she set eyes on her adoptive mother.Whatever words she had for her, they could easily be the last.

If she had only stayed away, she could have dealt with that lost opportunity easily.But now that she was here…she had the irresistible compulsion to account for what she had become.

The dinner last night had gone slowly, with few words shared between them.She could clearly sense that both Winter and the queen had secrets they wished to keep.They both sat there, alternating between fear of Leia reading their minds, and desperate curiosity to know if this was even the Leia they had once known.But they said very little.Leia was grateful for that. 

Today was another day, and if she wanted to get off this planet, she had to actually gather some information about the sighting of two Jedi on the roof of Aldera palace.So she had asked for and immediately been granted a formal audience with the queen and the princess, and once again their were seated together, the three of them, and silence lay heavy between them.

“Did you ask the Jedi to come here?”Leia began, listening to their emotional response more than their words.

“No.” Winter said succinctly.

Leia couldn’t quite look at Winter, but she tilted her head towards the woman and spoke.“That is a lie.Don’t— bother trying to lie to me.”

That send a ripple of fear through both women. 

“Leia— If we must be interrogated, let someone else do it.” Breha said oh so gently. 

It hurt, to feel her mother’s compassion after all these years.Leia looked at her, meeting her eyes.“It has to be me.”

The queen inclined her head carefully, “You are as gifted as your father.”

She’d meant Vader, Leia knew that, but somehow Bail Organa had also been pulled into the room and hung like a specter between them.

“Then you understand that you cannot lie to me.Let me tell you what I know.A guard in the livery of Aldera Palace met Ezra Bridger and Luke Skywalker at the Spaceport.They came here.A day later they were spotted in combat with two Imperial agents on the roof of this very building.One of the agents was killed.”

Winter let out a soft sigh, “We met with them.”

“Obviously.” Leia snapped.“Why?You realize it is illegal to consort with Jedi?That I am here to investigate you for treason?”

Breha shifted slightly, “Leia— We met with them about you.”

A half-truth.There was some other reason, something big that Breha was desperate not to tell her.But she let it pass. 

“Why?”

Winter spoke, “Because the queen is dying, Leia, and I had to ask your brother whether or not I should tell you.”

Winter was telling the truth. Leia looked between the two women.She wanted to ask why Winter thought Luke would be the right person to ask about that, but she let it be.“How did you contact them?”

A spike of fear.They obviously had connections to the Rebellion, Leia knew it.They must know that she knew.But they didn’t want to admit it for fear of incriminating themselves further.

“You know how.” Breha said heavily. 

Leia let out a breath.“Yeah.”

“Leia—” Winter burst out, “Can we please just talk like we used to?We still love you!Can’t you sense that?”

She _could_ sense that.It weighed on her, pressing painfully against all her defenses.“I’m here to investigate charges of treason of which you are both, obviously, guilty.Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

“And Vader is making you do this?” Breha whispered, voice pained.

Leia glanced up at that, scowling, “Making me?Is that what you think?That he controls me as Palpatine once controlled him?He’s my _father_.My biological father. He— He loves me.”

Breha broke into a watery smile. “I’m glad, Leia, that you know you are loved.I had wondered if he were capable of it.”

But Winter was frowning at her, “If you are so sure we are guilty of treason, why even ask questions?Just arrest us.Execute us as you did Viceroy Organa.”

“Winter, hush.” Breha snapped, looking at the Princess of Alderaan. “Leia didn’t choose any of this. And Leia doesn’t want to execute either of us.Can’t you see that?”

Winter closed her mouth, her face mask-like, and nodded stiffly.

“It was terribly hard at first,” Leia said finally, speaking more to Winter than to her mother. “I was all alone at the Imperial Palace.I had no idea at all that I was connected to Vader.I certainly wouldn’t have asked father to turn himself in if I had know what he had done.That was entirely his choice, Winter.”

“Forgive me, Highness.” Winter said softly.

Breha Organa began to speak. “Bail was, at the end, far too honest, far too upright to exist in this Empire.He knew he would be killed, but he said he needed to see Leia one last time, and he needed to show her what it meant to face the consequences of one’s misdeeds.He knew he would be arrested, Leia, but hewanted to show you that loved you absolutely and completely as his daughter.I hope you know that.”

Leia felt a lump in her throat.“I do.”

“Likewise, perhaps Winter and I should follow his example and—”

“No.” Leia said firmly, “I will tell the Emperor that you did not ask the Jedi to come.I will tell him that you have eschewed your ties to the Rebellion.”

Winter blinked, “You’d lie to him, for us?”

Leia shook her head. “He loves me. He will know the truth but he will let it pass because he knows what it means to me.”

“So what happens now?” Winter asked.

“I want to know why the Jedi were really here.” Leia said carefully.Subconscious arriers slammed up, neither Winter nor the queen wished to tell her the truth about this and, despite herself, she couldn’t let that stand.If the Jedi had business on Alderaan, she had to know.

Breha sighed, “Leia— If you demand it, I will tell you.But I beg you to let it be.It has nothing to do with the Alliance.”

“I have to know.” Leia ground out. “It is my only condition for ending this investigation.”

“A force sensitive child.” Breha said heavily.“A little boy from the provinces.We couldn’t bear to give him up to your Empire.To have him become—”

_Like you._ The words left unspoken. Leia felt sick.She stood up quickly, glancing between the queen and the princess of Alderaan.“Thank you for telling me.I have what I need.” 

Leia made to leave the room, but the sound of her mother crying brought her up short.She turned. 

Breha was on her feet, reaching both arms out to Leia. Leia let the woman hug her, wishing she’d worn something softer than her armor.

“I believe in you, my sweet daughter.No matter what.” Breha whispered in her ear. 

Leia withdrew from the embrace, nearly overcome with emotion. “I have to go.Good bye, Mother, Winter.”


	8. Yoda

“We should go back to Alderaan.” Luke insisted.His sister and her entourage were reported to have left the planet, Breha and Winter Organa were not under arrest, and their spies on the ground said the child was still safe.

Obi-wan shook his head, “If Leia interrogated the Organas then she knows why you and Ezra were there.She’ll be expecting you to return for the child.”

“Yeah, I don’t get that.I thought the Empire was training new Inquisitors.Why didn’t Leia take the child back to Coruscant?”

“She’s likely using the child as bait.” Obi-wan concluded.

“And why didn’t she arrest the Organas?”

Obi-wan gave an irritated sigh, “To create this very situation!Luke, if you go to Alderaan the Empire will be waiting for you.”

Luke wasn’t sure about that.Something felt… off. When it came to Leia and their father, he found he couldn’t predict them at all.It was like trying to look through fog.

“The dark side is growing stronger, Luke.” Obi-wan supplied. “It was like this at the end of the Clone Wars, everything is occluded.”

“What would you have done in this situation, back then?Don’t tell me the Jedi would have left the child in danger.”

Obi-wan considered the question.“Actually, we might have.Everyday was filled with decisions just like that.Should we risk two Jedi knights to save one padawan? Should we send aid to the Wookies or use our forces elsewhere?Even with the Clone army, we couldn’t be everywhere and we were thousands.Now we are only four Jedi.”

“What would Anakin have done?” Luke asked.

Obi-wan didn’t hesitate to answer, “He would have rushed in.People would have died.He always chose action over deliberation.”

“What would Yoda do?”

“Perhaps we should ask him.” Obi-wan said heavily.“I find myself at a loss with all this. Please go ask Ezra if he would like to join us to meet our grandmaster.”

***

Look found Ezra at work on something at a comms terminal, but he blanked the screen before Luke could read a word.

“What is it?” Ezra asked, seeming annoyed.

“I’m sorry for disturbing whatever you were doing, okay?” Luke apologized, surprised at his fellow knight’s tone.“Do you want to come with me and Obi-wan to talk to Yoda?”

Ezra actually paled at the question, his mouth was tight.“No, I’ve met him before.I’ll see you both when you return.”

Luke didn’t push the issue and soon he and Obi-wan were in hyperspace to a set of coordinates near the Unknown Regions. 

They set down on barren planet covered in what looked to be a lattice of caves. There was no visible wildlife, but the atmosphere was breathable.

“What is this place?”

“It doesn’t have a name.” Obi-wan replied softly, leading him forward into the mouth of one of the caves.

Luke followed, shivering as the cave swallowed them up and they were underground.Soon they could hear the movement of someone small walking towards them.A short green alien wearing a ragged brown cassock and carrying a lantern came into view.

Obi-wan bowed so deeply, Luke realized this had to be Master Yoda and bowed as well.

“Come you have. The other Skywalker child you have brought.Good.” Yoda said in a hoarse voice.Luke supposed he didn’t speak much if he was the only sentient on the planet.

“I’ve very glad to meet you Master Yoda.” Luke said, meaning it.

“Yes, yes.Come.Tea we must drink then tell me you will.”

Yoda led them to a cozy cave which was clearly his living space.Luke couldn’t imagine living like this, alone on a planet, with only the Force as company.

“No other companion do I need.Only the Force.” Yoda replied, easily reading his thoughts.

Luke sat with the last remaining Jedi masters sipping at tea and feeling a tremendous sense of peace.Had this been what it was like before the Republic fell?Jedi masters and knights in fellowship, the Force surrounding them all?

Yoda glanced at Luke but spoke to Obi-wan.“True my vision was.The girl and her father have fallen into darkness.”

“Yes, that appears to be the case.” Obi-wan said carefully.“And we have gained young Luke here.”

“Another there is, Ezra Bridger?”Yoda asked.

“Yes.” Obi-wan agreed.

Yoda’s gaze went distant.“Ever in motion is the force, you must be sure that secrets do not divide you.Your failure with Anakin that was.”

Obi-wan bowed his head, looking, to Luke’s eyes, truly penitent. “Yes, Master Yoda.You are right.”

Yoda turned to Luke, “A question in you I sense.”

Luke nodded, “I wanted to ask about Ahsoka.I— don’t understand why she is on Coruscant.With them.”

“Thinks it her duty, she does, not to leave her master’s side.”

“She came right after I left.I— is it my fault my father returned to darkness?”Luke hadn’t planed to ask that question, but it came out all the same.

“Blame for Vader’s choice do you seek? Stronger than the Force, do you think yourself?”

“No, of course not.” Luke replied.

“Look to your brother, Ezra, you must.”Yoda insisted.

“But what is our mission?Should we go to Alderaan to retrieve the youngling?”

“To Alderaan I will go, another task there is for you.”

Luke leaned in, eager to know what he was meant to do.

“When the time comes, know you will.” Yoda said cryptically.

“Master, I need more than that!” Luke blurted, feeling frustrated.

“Luke.” Obi-wan said in reprobation.

“More than that I cannot give you, young Skywalker, but your part to play not small it is.Continue training with your Master you must.”


	9. The Truth

“You have returned alone, my daughter.What did you find?” Darth Vader asked her in the absolute privacy of his hyperbaric chamber.His ravaged face was still deathly pale, his eyes burnt a steady amber.

Leia slumped. “I had planned to lie to you father, but I find I do not have the heart for it.I will tell you everything, but I beg you spare the Organas.”

“I see. May I interpret from this that they are guilty, but that you have chosen to pardon them?”

“Yeah.” Leia said.“I just… It’s Alderaan, Father, it is who I was.”

“I understand.” Vader said, and Leia could feel that was true and she was grateful for it.“But Daughter, why do you not use these disturbing emotions to fuel your power?”

Leia flinched, “I didn’t want to go too far and end up hurting them.”

“I see.Your honesty is appreciated, my Daughter.If we are to triumph we must never lie to each other.”

Leia couldn’t help it, she looked away, her face flushed with the shame of the secret she was keeping from her father.

“I sense you are already hiding something from me.Tell me, Leia.” Vader’s voice was no less powerful without the mask.It was a compulsion, Leia realized, she didn’t fight it.

“You’re going to be angry at me.”

“More so if you do not tell me immediately.”

“A few months ago I had Luke imprisoned on Tatooine and I let him go.”

Vader’s eyes narrowed, his jaw tight. “You had him and you let him go?”

“Father, I’m sorry.I— Was so angry at him and I thought if I brought him home he’d just hurt you more.”

“Is that what you thought?” Vader’s voice was cool. “Leave me, daughter, I must consider this.”

Leia rose, but hesitated as the door to the hyperbaric chamber cycled open, “If I did the wrong thing, I’m sorry.”

“Out.Now.” Vader bit out.

***

Ahsoka Tano found her in her rooms.“What’s he so angry about now?”

Leia sighed, “You can sense him so clearly.”

“Yeah,” The Togruta answered. “Its not uncommon between master and padawan.”

“Is my father your master even now?”

Ahsoka shrugged, “Parts of him are.Call me nostalgic.”

Leia smiled sadly, “I’ve disappointed him. He sent me away.”

“Yeah, he gets like that.The trick is to keep coming back.” Ahsoka told her.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Leia said.“I think he is too.”

Ahsoka shrugged, “I’m just doing my part to keep the galaxy together.I— told your brother not to leave.I wanted to stop this from happening.But I guess the Force had other plans.”

“How did you know Luke might leave?”Leia asked curiously.

Ahsoka hesitated then answered carefully, “Because that was what Obi-wan asked him to do.”

Leia let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “So Kenobi actually _did_ engineer all this?”

Ahsoka looked at her soberly, “I think we’ve all played our parts. I begged Luke to stay, but it wasn’t enough.It’s hard to argue against one of Master Yoda’s visions.”

“What?” Leia gasped.

Ahsoka sighed, a slight flush stealing through her ocher skin. “The Jedi believe all of this is the will of the Force.Yoda saw that you and Anakin would fall, but that Luke would become a Jedi.”

“So they made it happen.” Leia spat.

“I disagreed with it.That was why I came here last year.To try to stop them.”

“Do they want war?”

“That’s what I said!” Ahsoka burst out. “All three of you were doing okay here on Coruscant.I begged them not to disturb that.After all this time, I’d hoped they’d understood Anakin better.”

“If they want this war then I think they’ve understood him perfectly.Without Luke, my father has nothing holding him back.The Jedi did all of this.”Leia was seething now.

Ahsoka looked at her with concern in her big eyes, “Do _you_ want this war?”

Leia leaned back, staring into space.“I just want my family to be together.The rest of the galaxy can go to hells for all I care.”

“You’re so like Anakin sometimes.” Ahsoka said, with dark humor in her voice.“But you and your father are the leaders of this galaxy, Leia.You decide the fate of billions.”

Leia looked over at the Togruta.“I’m not sure the system works.”

Ahsoka smiled wistfully, “The old system didn’t work either.But we have to keep trying to do good things.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a Jedi?You sound like one.” Leia pointed out.

“No.I’m here to be your friend, and Anakin’s. Hells, I’ll be Vader’s friend if he’ll let me.”

***

Leia was surprised, the next morning, to receive a summons from her father.They met in the throne room, which was cleared of other visitors.

“I have received a message from an Imperial loyalist within the Rebellion.” Vader said slowly.

“What does it say?”

“They offer to assist me in retrieving my son.”

Leia was surprised by that, and sort of impressed that someone in the Rebellion had the guts to contact Vader directly.

“What’s in it for them?” Leia asked.

“My contact only insists I come in person to retrieve Luke.”

Leia scoffed.“Well, that certainly sounds like a trap.Send me instead.”

“No.I will decide what to do, but it will not be you, daughter.You do not truly want Luke to return.You have made that clear.”

“I’ll do whatever you command.” Leia ground out.She had known it was a mistake to try to keep that secret from Vader, now he was making her pay for it.

“But serve your own intentions before mine, apprentice.”

Leia rose to her feet furiously, “Tell me what you want me to do!Should I go back to Alderaan?Do you want me to kill my mother and my sister? Because that’s what they were to me for thirteen years!”

Vader rose automatically, his gauntleted hand brushing the hilt of his saber.

Leia did not draw her weapon, though the dark side begged her to do so.Instead she knelt as she had before, at her father’s feet.“Tell me how to make this right between us!”

Vader was staring down at her, she could feel it. “You play the part of an apprentice, Leia, but you do not submit.And I find… I lack the resolve to punish you.”

Vader said no more but walked out of the throne room, leaving Leia there alone.

She felt terrible.Her mind wandered back to the moment she’d realized that her mother, Breha Organa, had wanted to protect some faceless child from becoming a monster like her.She’d said she cared about Leia, but clearly she also hated what her child had become.Leia couldn’t blame her.Leia had utterly betrayed the girl she used to be. 

And now she was failing at being a Sith as well.Her father was disgusted with her, and thought she was useless. She had no idea how to fix this.


	10. Relative Friendliness

Ezra scowled for a moment when Luke appeared at his doorway.Then his expression went blank.

“Am I disturbing you?” Luke asked lightly, wishing they could just be friends already. 

Ezra shook his head, “No, I was just thinking.Have you had lunch?C’mon, I’m starving.”

Luke followed the other boy to the mess hall.

They got their rations, which included painfully few recognizable vegetables, but that was life in space. 

“How was it with Yoda?” Ezra asked once they’d sat down in a corner of the mess.

Luke wasn’t sure how to answer that.It had been… painfully uninformative.“He told me to stick with you.”

Ezra blinked at that, shields rising. “Oh yeah?”

Luke shrugged, “And we don’t have to go back to Alderaan.He’s taking care of it himself.”

Ezra nodded slowly, “There are probably hundreds of stormtroopers waiting for us, just in case we return for the child.”

Luke nodded, “I can’t see any other reason Leia would have left the Organas alive.”

Ezra put down the bite of food he was about to eat and gave Luke a complicated look, “You acutally think she would kill her own adoptive family?”

“Well, she is Sith now.” Luke pointed out.

Ezra gave him a tight smile, “You really don’t get it, do you?Do you really think the galaxy is just good and evil?”

Luke shrugged.

“Last time I saw her, Leia was struggling not to let the darkness have her.And _I_ know how hard it is to resist.She’s strong, and she isn’t as hateful as you seem to think.”Ezra told him in an undertone.

Luke thought about that.He’d never touched the darkness and he never would.He supposed he didn’t know what it was like.But all his senses told him that ‘dark’ was the same as ‘evil’.

“Think about it, Luke,” Ezra continued, face flushed, “She’s never hurt you, ever.But she’s suffered a lot for you.”

Luke felt emotion threatening to overtake him. “Next thing you’re going to say that my father isn’t that bad.”

Ezra hesitated, “Did _he_ ever hurt you?”

“No.” Luke admitted. “But he hurts a lot of other sentients.”

“I bet if you asked, he’d welcome you back home with open arms.”Ezra said softly.

That didn’t sit well with Luke.“That’s never going to happen, Ezra.I’m not going back.The Empire is evil, don’t tell me it isn’t.

Ezra smiled slightly, “The Empire is absolutely evil, Luke.If I ever say otherwise, kill me.”

“Are we good, then?”

Ezra raised his eyebrows, “I like to think we _are_ good.”

Luke scowled, “No, I mean you and me. I’m never really sure if you actually want to be my friend.”

Ezra’s features smoothed, then he gave Luke a warm smile. “I do.I’ve been through a lot with your family, but you aren’t your sister or your father.You want to destroy the Empire and so do I, that makes us brothers.”

Luke felt something relax within himself, that was just what he had wanted to hear. 

***

Later, when he was alone, Luke wondered if maybe he was wrong about Leia.Maybe there were shades of grey.Maybe she didn’t really want all the things that had happened to her.Luke had had his life turned upside down when Obi-wan Kenobi had found him on Tatooine.Leia, for all her confidence and loyalty to their father, also had had her choices stripped away.And she’d been younger, just a kid with Vader and Palpatine messing around in her head.He should have sympathy for that.

But he would never go back.Blood was one thing, but the Empire was evil and Leia and Vader were the very heart of the Empire.

It hurt, that Vader had returned to darkness.For a few precious months Luke had had a father, his real father, Anakin Skywalker.Now that man was gone, again. 

It really would be better if Luke considered himself an orphan, alone in the galaxy.He had to think of Vader and Leia as his enemies.This was war.

***

“Yoda was successful.” Obi-wan told him when they met to train.“The child is safe.”

Luke grinned, “Thank the stars!Any sign of an Imperial trap?”

Obi-wan shook his head, “If there was, Master Yoda did not mention it.He’s taken the child somewhere safe and will be training him.”

Luke thought about that, “Do you think the kid will end up speaking Basic like Yoda does?”

Obi-wan Kenobi laughed.

They set about their lightsaber katas.Luke valued these times when they could just train. 

“What Yoda said about my next mission…” Luke began.

“That was cryptic, even for him.” Obi-wan agreed.“Don’t worry, Luke, I’m sure it will come clear in time.”

Luke nodded, hoping that would be the case.He couldn’t very well fulfill his role in this conflict if he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

***

Ezra actually sought him out for meals and sparring practice, now.

Ezra peppered him with questions about life in the Imperial palace, about his time with Vader.Luke didn’t really mind.He was just glad that Ezra was warming up to him. And as he told the other boy stories of conversations he had had with Vader, and what he thought of his father, Luke imagined that it had all happened to another person, in another life.He told the stories and then let them go, hoping the memories would eventually fade and leave his mind completely unstained by familial attachments.


	11. Forewarned

“Are you really back, Huttslayer?” Leia asked, a smile stretching her face, despite the bone-deep fatigue she felt.

Mara grinned back, “Hells yes, Sithspawn.”

“What about your anti-slavery initiative?”

Mara nodded her red head, “That’s still happening.We are expanding our offices to four new planets.Right now I need to be here on Imperial Center chatting up senators and um, petitioning the Emperor for his support.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard.My father hates slavery,”Leia replied.

Mara smiled, “And he’ll give you anything you want, right, Sithspawn?”

Leia sighed, her heart sinking, “He’s pretty pissed off at me, actually.I only just told him about the Tatooine incident.”

“Kriff,” said Mara.

“Yeah. I didn’t mention that you were involved with that.”

“I appreciate that more than you know." Mara said, her face softening into an expression of concern, "Hey, um, I heard you went to Alderaan.” 

Leia raised an eyebrow, “Did you?”

“Overheard, would be more accurate.” Mara admitted.

“Well, that _is_ what you were originally trained for.” Leia smiled trying to relax, “But yeah, I went.”

“And you didn’t kill anyone.” Mara said softly.

Leia stared at her friend, “Should I have?”

Mara shook her head, “I imagine it was really hard, seeing those people after such a long time.”

Leia sighed, “They don’t like who I have become,”

Mara rolled her eyes, “Well, I wouldn’t expect them to understand it.I remember when you first arrived her, you were such a gentle little princess.”

Leia laughed, “I’m lucky you were around to set me straight!”

Mara grinned, “Hells, Sithspawn, remember the time you set your quarters on fire and then we went up to the roof?”

Leia grinned, “Father was livid.”Her grin fell away, “He just wanted to keep me safe.”

Mara sighed, getting to her feet, “Oh don’t start feeling sorry for yourself, Leia.He’ll get over it.”

Leia shook her head, “No, I’m the one who has to change.He’s my master now, Mara.Like Palpatine used to be.”

Mara’s mouth described a perfect circle.“I didn’t realize.”

“It works, sort of.And it is hells a lot easier than trying not to use the Dark side.”

Mara smiled gently, “You _do_ seem more relaxed than when you were fighting it.”

Leia raised an eyebrow, “You still haven’t touched it, have you?”

Mara shrugged, “I don’t need it for what I am trying to do.”

Leia smiled, remembering the release of finally giving in to the whispers that had been giving her hallucinations and making her lose time. Mara might not need the Dark side, but Leia, emphatically, and without reservation, did.

***

Again her father summoned her to the throne room, and again, it wasplain that he had not forgiven her. 

“I have come to an accord with my informant among the rebels.”Vader told her stiffly.

“You aren’t going to meet with him, are you?” Leia gasped.

“I have a time and place to retrieve Luke.”Vader insisted.

“This is definitely a trap.” Leia argued, couldn’t her father see how obvious that was?

“Sometimes, Daughter, the best thing to do is spring the trap.”Vader intoned, some distant memory brining him a spark of amusement as he said the words.

Leia had a _very_ bad feeling about this.“Father, I beg you, don’t risk yourself.I— can’t do this without you.”

Vader regarded her for a long silent moment, “I appreciate the sentiment, Leia, but I must retrieve your brother.”

“Will you at least let me go with you?Or take Ahsoka with you?”

Vader relented, “I will allow Ahsoka to accompany me if she wishes.But you, my Daughter, must stay here on Imperial Center. It is your duty as my heir.”

Leia knew the argument was over, all she could do was bow her head in acceptance.

***

In the end, Leia supposed Vader was taking the risk seriously.He’d left with Ahsoka, but not before both the Chimaera and the Executor both taken up orbit over the capital planet.

Leia was glad that her father had been willing to take his old padawan with him on this extremely suspicious mission which was almost definitely a trap.

She wondered if there wasn’t a way she could use the Force to follow Ahsoka and Vader on their mission, if only to make sure that nothing happened to her father. But first she had to meet Grand-Admiral Thrawn for dinner, at her father’s command.She didn’t really mind, she liked Thrawn, though she’d insisted that Mara Jade come as well. 

“Greetings, Your Royal Highness, you seem well.”Thrawn said smoothly as they sat down together.

Leia raised an eyebrow, amused, “Better than last time when I was incoherent and filthy?”

Thrawn inclined his head, “I sense, Ma’am, that whatever was at issue, you have recovered well.”

Leia wouldn’t say she’d recovered, but she’d settled.The moment she had stopped fighting the Dark side, the voices and the blank episodes had gone away. “Thank you, Grand-Admiral.Your assistance at the time was most appreciated.”

Thrawn gave her a faint smile, “Ma’am, I am ever at your service.”

Leia sipped at her wine, trying to relax.“Did my father tell you anything about this excursion he’s on?”

“No, Ma’am, the Emperor did not enlightenment as to his purpose.”

Leia shrugged, “Well, that doesn’t surprise me.But perhaps you can guess?”

Thrawn’s eyes glittered, “My sense, if you’ll forgive me, Ma’am, is that the Emperor would only go in person for the sake of his child.”

Leia nodded.“I worry that my father’s enemies have also understood this about him.”

“He’ll be fine.” Mara said automatically.

Leia scowled, “You can’t possibly know that.”

“He’s powerful, Leia, and he’s got Ahsoka with him.” Mara insisted.

Thrawn’s interest surged, “The Togruta?”

Leia returned her gaze to the Chiss.“The same. Do you know her?”

Thrawn smiled, “We’ve had interactions in the past.She is cunning.”

Leia had to admit that was true. Surely the mission would succeed.

***

When the dinner had ended and Leia was finally alone, she let her feet carry her down a path she had traversed many times in her dreams.She took the turbolifts down as far as they would go, then she took the rough cut steps hewn into the mountain below the Imperial Palace.

The cave.It didn’t frighten her now.It was a pitch black void, but she knew it could also act as a mirror for her, to show her what lay beyond the scope of her senses.

So many times she had resisted this pull, but she was in control now. 

Leia walked into the cave, the darkness absolute.

She was on a small and dingy ship, watching two familiar young men dock at an unknown space station. It was Ezra Bridger, and her brother, Luke Skywalker.It was strange to see them together, though they clearly knew each other well.They chatted as they moved through the dingy station, slipping between groups of humanoids and aliens.

Why was the Force showing her this? 

She followed them, ghostly, as if she were just one more sentient traveling the galaxy. Ezra looked on edge, though he was speaking to Luke with a brittle cheerfulness.Leia focused, trying to hear the words.

“It’ll be fine.” Ezra was telling her brother.“The contact will find us, and we’ll go from there.”

Luke looked doubtful, though he was trying to hide it.“What if this is a trap?”

Ezra smiled, “Well, we’re Jedi, aren’t we?We can handle it.”

Luke shrugged and they kept walking silence.

Leia withdrew from the scene, heart racing.Was the vision true?Why had the Darkness chosen to show her this banal scene?Why did it matter?

A feeling of dread was creeping into her heart.Ezra cheerfully leading Luke into a blind meeting with a mysterious contact…

Her father had been contacted by someone who he had called an ‘Imperial loyalist within the Rebellion’, who’d promise to give him Luke.

Leia wrenched herself out of the cave, falling hard onto the stone beyond its mouth. 

_You are on a path which leads to your own destruction._ Bendu had said to Bridger, all those months ago.

The force swirled around her, asking for direction.But Leia didn’t know which way to go.She didn’t know where her father and Ahsoka had flown off to.She hadn’t recognized the space station in the vision. She just knew that somewhere, her father and her brother, Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano were on a collision course and she had no way at all to stop it.


	12. Lies of the Jedi

Luke had a bad feeling about this. The mission, as Ezra had described it, was simple enough.Meet a contact, get their information, then return to the Alliance.Easy.But Luke couldn’t help but feel dread brewing in his heart.Something was wrong here, terribly wrong, but for all his training in the Force, he had no idea what.

He told himself to be brave and face whatever came next, but he wasn’t happy about it.All he could do was pace the small room where Ezra had told him to wait. He should try to meditate.

The dark side of the Force pressed in on him, reminding him of how it had been at the Imperial palace when he’d first arrived, when he’d only started awakening to the Force and found himself surrounded by dark siders.He’d known, even then, that it was unnatural, that he could never wield that power.He’d been terrified it would be forced upon him, but it hadn’t come to that. 

Now however, something loomed and he couldn’t quite say what it was.He had to clamp down on his emotions and cultivate peace.

When Ezra returned he looked vaguely nervous, but he had packets of water, one of which he handed to Luke. 

“Any progress?” Luke asked as he sipped at the drink.

Ezra shook his head. “No sign of our contact yet.Do you sense anything?”

Luke nodded, “I don’t know what to call it, but something is on the move.It feels dark.”

Ezra sighed, “I feel it, too.The force is in motion.”

“It’s vague.” Luke admitted, “Something is coming, but more than that I really can’t say.”

Ezra smiled, drinking a gulp of water, “We’ll be here to meet it when it comes.”

There was something off about Ezra’s tone but Luke couldn’t quite say what. “Do you think it has something to do with our contact?” He asked, feeling suddenly weary.He drank more water, trying to recover his focus.

Ezra was watching him carefully, “It will seem terribly unfair to you, Skywalker.But this is what has to happen.”

Something was wrong with him, his vision blurred and a feeling of portent washed over him, followed by fear.Ezra was just staring at him.Luke’s pulse pounded in his ears, his head felt heavy. 

Luke let out a sigh and put his head down on the table as the room spun about him.Ezra’s blue eyes were the last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him.

***

“You.” Darth Vader’s bass voice was unmistakable.His father was here!Luke couldn’t move, he couldn’t even open his eyes, but he could sense the dark broiling force presence that was Vader, and very near by.

“Me.” Ezra Bridger replied, his voice clipped and cold. 

“Ezra.”A third, female voice spoke, sounding pained, that of Ahsoka Tano.

“What have you done to my son?” Vader ground out.

Luke could hear footsteps near him, Ezra, he thought.But why couldn’t he move?Why was Vader here?What was this?

“He’s in no pain.” Ezra said, his tone dismissive.

Luke wasn’t in pain, but he was terrified.Had Ezra drugged him?Why couldn’t he open his eyes?

“I am here, my son.” His father’s voice reassured him, from not very far away.

“Don’t touch him.” Bridger snarled.“If you want him to live, you’ll surrender, now, Vader.”

“You threaten to kill my own son in front of me, Bridger?” Vader rumbled.

A surge of emotion erupted from Ezra, “Do you even remember that you killed my master?Or is it just one more murder?His name was Kanan Jarrus and he was all I had!”

Vader’s voice was deadly calm, “So you seek vengeance.”

“Justice.” Ezra spat.“You surrender.Let me bring you in.Then I’ll let Luke go.”

Vader coughed, but it was Ahsoka who spoke.“Don’t do this Ezra, I’m begging you.You’re just making things worse!”

“Worse?” Ezra seethed.“He’s a Sith Emperor, Ahsoka Tano, and you are standing by his side!”

There was a soft sigh from Ahsoka, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“I don’t.” Ezra agreed.“And I don’t really care. Vader destroyed my whole life, Ahsoka.Everything.”

Vader coughed again, “You are yet young for such a proclamation, Bridger.But if you believe it will set the galaxy to rights, then, by all means, let us fight.”

“For kriff’s sake, Anakin.” Ahsoka said in an undertone.

With all his meager strength Luke managed to open his eyes.He was restrained, sitting upright, and something was clamped tightly at his neck.Ezra Bridger was standing next to him, holding some sort of data pad in his shaking hand.Across the room stood his father, Darth Vader with Ahsoka Tano stood at his side.No sabers were lit.Whatever threat Ezra held against Luke, it was making his father hesitate.

Bridger sighed, “No. I'm not here to duel. I’m giving you this once chance to save your son.I’m showing you mercy, even though you have shown me nothing of the kind.You tortured me!”

“I did.” Vader rumbled, unrepentant.

“Surrender.” Ezra spat. “Or he dies.”

Luke felt terribly sad, in that moment, to hear those words.Somehow it had come to _this_.He had failed.He had trusted Bridger, and he’d been led into this situation like a nerf to slaughter. 

_Follow your brother Ezra Bridger._ Yoda had said.And Luke had done it!Despite his misgivings, he had done what he’d been told to do. Did… Yoda know this would happen?Did Obi-wan? What was he supposed to do now?

“Very well.” Darth Vader said in a monotone. “Ahsoka will take my son, I will accompany you, Ezra Bridger.”

A ripple of surprise came from Ezra, who glanced at Luke and saw he was conscious. His attention returned to Vader.

“No tricks.” Bridger snarled, “He’s chipped and I have the trigger.One wrong move and your son dies.”

“I have already agreed, young one.Ahsoka, keep Luke safe.”Vader unclipped his lightsaber and handed it to his former padawan.

“Anakin—” Ahsoka said, looking between Vader and Bridger.“Okay.I’ll take Luke home.”

Then Ahsoka was leaning over Luke, tears at the corners of her eyes.“You’ll be okay, Luke.It’ll be okay.”

There was a whoosh and the pressure at his throat faded. Suddenly there were flames running up and down his spine.

Luke let Ahsoka guide him to the ground, overwhelmed by pain.Distantly he could see his father leave the room, followed by Ezra Bridger.


	13. Distrust

Leia gazed down at the unconscious form of her brother.Ahsoka had returned with Luke early that morning. The Palace medics had examined him thoroughly and claimed the device in Luke’s spine was far too dangerous to remove.It was a cruel thing, and far beyond anything she’d imagined Ezra Bridger was capable of.A slave chip.Inside her brother.And Ezra Bridger had used _that_ to leverage her father into compliance.

She felt angry, and sick, and, she had to admit, terrified because she well and truly had no idea at all what would happen next.

“Thank you for brining him home.” Leia said softly to Ahsoka, who had not left Luke’s side.

Ahsoka gave her a tired eyed look, “It was what your father wanted.”

Leia sighed, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Ahsoka stood.“We should let him sleep.”

Leia nodded.She certainly had no idea what to say to her prodigal brother.She knew that eventually she’d have to unravel Luke’s part in all this, but for now she had to focus on her father and the Empire.

Knowing that the Emperor was in enemy hands, Leia had no choice but to enact the protocols to set in place to protect the Empire. In a private, and, for now, secret, ceremony, witnessed by Thrawn and the other members of her father’s Council, she’d taken absolute power.Unless and until her father returned to Imperial Center, Leia was Empress.

Her brief visit to the cave below the palace had not disturbed her nearly as much as it had in the past.It had shown her the present, a fiasco that was about to unfold, and was completely out of her hands. Her senses were vaguely heightened, she could sense her two remaining Inquisitors, blunt instruments eager to do her bidding.If only Leia had any idea at all what to do with them.

“You should hold on to this.” Ahsoka said softly, and held out the hilt of her father’s saber. 

Leia took the weapon, hooking it to her belt, next to her own.“He just… surrendered?”

Ahsoka nodded gravely, “Anakin knows all about slave chips.He knew Ezra was serious in his threat.”

That still stung, that Ezra would maneuver her father with such brazen cruelty.He must have found out from Luke, she realized, that Anakin Skywalker had once been a slave himself.

“So, as long as Ezra holds the trigger to that foul thing, do you think my father will just… cooperate?”

Ahsoka sighed heavily, “He’s not really the Anakin I used to know, as much as I like to pretend he is. I can’t predict him.He’s got patience now, which is something he never had much of before.And— he loves Luke.I don’t think he’ll do anything to jeopardize Luke’s well-being.”

Leia rubbed at her temples where a headache was growing.“Do you know what the Rebellion will do?”

Ahsoka grimaced, “If it was still Bail Organa’s Alliance, I think they would want to try your father for…”

“His crimes.” Leia finished when the Togruta hesitated.

“But honestly, Leia— I think Ezra might be acting without the Alliance’s authorization.It felt— personal.”

“Ezra Bridger wants my father dead.”Leia said heavily.“He told me as much last time we met.And— the Force told me that he and I would fight.I… guess that’s what’s coming next.”

Ahsoka shook her montrailed head, “Don’t put too much stock in force visions and omens.”

“You said Bridger may not be acting with the Rebellion.Do you think he’s working with Kenobi?”

Ahsoka frowned, “This doesn’t feel like Obi-wan’s style, but we could ask him. I… have a way of making contact.”

Leia hesitated.She still couldn’t quite fathom why Ahsoka had come over to their side, after everything that had come before.If she was part of this conspiracy, if there was even a chance of that— Leia mustn’t trust her.

“I know that look.” Ahsoka said tiredly.“Now you’re wondering whose side I’m really on.”

Leia crossed her arms, “I want to be able to trust you.I do.But— You’re powerful enough to lie to me, Ahsoka Tano.How do I—?”

The Togruta held up her hands in surrender, “I’m on Anakin’s side, Leia, and yours. I’m sorry you are having trouble believing that.”

Leia desperately wanted to trust this woman, but it was not a simple thing.What if both she and her brother were being betrayed?Had Ahsoka, Bridger, and Kenobi engineered this fiasco together?

Leia’s hand was at the pommel of her saber and her heart was racing. 

Ahsoka kept her hands raised in the air, unwavering, calm.“Leia.Don’t let the dark side make this decision for you.Think for yourself.”

Leia flinched to hear those words.Just like Bendu had said on Atollon. _Think for yourself._

She sighed.“I want to be able to trust you, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka looked at her sadly, “But you don’t.”

“I’m going to ask you to remain in your quarters, and when you do make contact with Kenobi I’m going to be right there with you.”

Ahsoka relaxed slightly, “Okay. Do you want me to hand over my sabers?”

Leia shook her head, “No. Just— stay put and give me some time to think.”

Ahsoka’s presence was a pale constant in the back of Leia’s mind.True to her word, the former Jedi was not trying to flee the Imperial Palace or reach out in the Force to Obi-wan Kenobi.

Leia summoned the one person she knew she could trust, Mara Jade.

“I should have killed Bridger when I had the chance.” Mara spat once Leia explained the situation.

Leia shook her head, disbelief still washing over her, “I really underestimated him.He all but told me he was going to try something.I’m an idiot.”

Mara sat down beside her, radiating sympathy.“And now you don’t think you can trust Tano?”

Leia shrugged, “It’s just a precaution.I think I’ll let her reach out to Kenobi.See where he stands with all this.”

“And what about when Luke wakes up?” Mara asked softly.

Leia hesitated.She’d had the medics keep Luke sedated, mostly because she was not ready to talk to him.But what if he, too, had agreed to be a part of this gambit to capture Vader?

Mara sighed, clearly picking up the thought, “I think you need to know for sure.”

***

The medic pushed the stimulant, then left the room.It was just Leia and Luke.Luke was blinking groggily, then his eyes found her and he flinched.

“Leia.” He whispered.

“Brother.” Leia acknowledged tightly.She needed to find out the truth before she let herself get too angry.She needed to think clearly, if that was even possible with everything that was happening.

“Is father okay?”Luke asked and it pierced her heart.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “Tell me Luke, what are the Jedi going to do to him?”

Luke’s shock and sadness rang through the force, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Leia was trying to keep control, but it was a tenuous thing. “Father traded himself for you.Was that your idea?” 

“No!” Luke hissed, fumbling to sit up on the medi bunk.He blinked, clearly still out of sorts, but his eyes were clearing.“No.Ezra lied to me…”

“He’s done more than that.” Leia bit out.“He’s put a slave chip in your spine.If father doesn’t give him what he wants, he can press one button and kill you.”

Luke shivered, “Ezra told me we were going to meet a contact, but he didn’t tell me who.Then he drugged me.Next thing I knew Father and Ahsoka were there, and Ezra had me restrained.Then Ezra left with Father and Ahsoka said she’d take me home.”

“And what about Kenobi?” Leia asked carefully.

Luke winced, “I— he wouldn’t do something like this.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at that. “I’ve never known Obi-wan Kenobi to shy away from cruelty. Especially when it comes to his treatment of our father.”


	14. Kenobi

Luke didn’t know what to think.Well, one thing he had to admit, at least to himself, was that Ezra had definitely betrayed him.He’d fallen for Ezra Bridger’s overture of friendship because he’d wanted it so badly.Hells, he’d been telling his brother Jedi stories about Vader for weeks.And now this. Ezra had clearly used all that information to craft this trap for Vader and it had worked! 

Luke ran his right hand over the scar at the base of his spine.It was the cruelest place to put a slave chip, he’d learned that growing up.If the master chose to detonate the chip, the slave wouldn’t just loose a limb, they’d loose their life. 

Another aching wave of shame swept over him.He’d thought they’d been becoming friends.He’d been an idiot.

The worst thing was, despite wishing it otherwise, there was a further sliver of doubt in his heart.Maybe Obi-wan and Yoda _had_ been involved.After all, Yoda had told him to follow Ezra. And he had!Right into that trap.And now he was back on Coruscant, with no Darth Vader to shield him from Leia’s ire.

His sister’s eyes burnt amber and she shook with rage when she spoke.He could tell she was holding back by the narrowest of threads. If Ezra killed their father, what would she do then?

Leia had left him in the custody of Security Chief Venn.That rankled a bit.He’d known the officer for a long time, and they’d only ever been on good terms.Now the woman was watching him shrewdly, as if she was expecting him to attempt an escape.

Luke curled on his bed, ignoring his jailor.He had nowhere to go.He’d tried to do everything right, to be a Jedi and eschew the darkness and where had that gotten him?Sure, he could escape the Imperial Palace, he’d done it before, but then what? Go back to the Alliance?How could he go back to the very men and women who, for all he knew, had been the ones to come up with this awful plan to trap his father.

The thing that stung was that they’d known better than to ask him to participate willingly.They’d known that for all his good intentions, he hadn’t really wanted to hurt his father.So they hadn’t even given him a choice.They’d made him their slave.And Vader, too.Now, wherever Luke went he was just a hostage.

He heard the door to the medbay slid open and his sister entered, Ahsoka Tano trailing after her.Venn bowed and left the three of them alone.

He sat up, looking carefully between his sister and his father’s former padawan. 

Leia and Ahsoka had taken seats and were looking at him with equally tired eyes.“You have to believe me, I would never do this to father.” Luke blurted, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

“I know. I’m—” Leia sighed in exasperation, “I’m sorry for how I questioned you earlier, but I had to know the truth.”

“And you believe me now?” Luke asked carefully.

Leia rolled her eyes, “I’d know if you were trying to lie, Luke.”

Luke winced.“So what happens now?”

It was Ahsoka who spoke.“We need to defuse this situation.Ezra thinks he has a lever to manipulate Anakin, but he’s made a terrible mistake.He doesn’t see that the moment he triggers that device, Vader will have no reason for restraint.He knows how powerful Vader is. He’d be committing suicide if he followed through on his threat.”

Leia gasped, then closed her eyes, looking pained, “I think he might do it, actually.When I met him on Atollon we met with a creature named Bendu.It said that Ezra was on the path to his own destruction.”

Luke sighed at his sister, “It would have been good to know that.”

Leia scowled irritation rising, “Yeah well, I didn’t know you were dumb enough to go running off to the Jedi.It didn’t occur to me to warn you how far they are willing to go to achieve their goals.I would have thought, and Force knows I was mistaken, that after everything, you already knew!”

“This coming from the girl who threatened to blow up Corellia if I didn’t come with her to join the Empire.” Luke protested irritably.

“It was Chandrilla!” Leia hissed back at him.

“Kids!” Ahsoka half shouted. “Now is not the time.”

“Yeah.” Luke agreed soundly, “What with the fact that Bridger can choose to detonate a small explosive in my spinal cord any time he feels like it.”

“Then shut up and listen.” Leia spat.“Ahsoka has a way to contact Kenobi.We need to see where he stands with all this.”

Luke’s heart sped up.He hated that he suspected that quite possibly his own master had helped engineer this whole fiasco.“Okay.”

***

It only took minutes, from Ahsoka leaving a coded message in a neglected corner of the Holonet, before Obi-wan Kenobi made contact.From the look on his face, he was utterly shocked to see Ahsoka, Leia, and Luke all together, all staring at him anxiously.

“Luke?” Obi-wan said carefully.“You disappeared from my sight.Have you— returned to the Empire?”

“Not by choice.” Luke replied grimly before anyone else could answer for him.“Don’t you know what’s happened?”

Obi-wan blinked, glancing again to Leia and Ahsoka, “I was under the impression you and Ezra were off on a of mission.Perhaps you could update me on that?”

Leia growled under her breath, “Oh Bridger had a mission, alright, Kenobi.And I’m betting you are the one pulling his strings.”

Obi-wan blinked, “I’m afraid you have me at a loss, Leia.”

Ahsoka put a hand on Leia’s arm.Leia sighed.“So, you’re unaware that Ezra Bridger has captured my father and has put a slave chip in Luke?”

Through the blue haze of the holo feed Luke could see that Obi-wan was genuinely surprised at that. Luke relaxed incrementally, his master hadn’t known what Ezra was planning.He hadn’t sold Luke out.

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said heavily, “Do you know where Ezra is?Can you contact him?”

Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka with a sorrowful expression, “After all this time, you still want to rescue your old master?”

A frown creased Ahsoka’s brow, “Wouldn’t you?”

Obi-wan bowed his head.“I would indeed. But seeing what Anakin has become…”

“You’re giving up on him again?” Ahsoka snarled.

Obi-wan Kenobi sighed, folding his hands into his robes. “I don’t know where Ezra Bridger is.I certainly have not been party to any lunatic plan to abduct the Darth Vader.I would have advised against it had I been consulted.”

“That.” Leia pronounced, “Is remarkably unhelpful.”

Obi-wan’s expression was sanguine, “In your father’s absence, you rule the Empire, Leia Skywalker.I would think that if Ezra Bridger is holding your father hostage, he might seek to contact you himself.”

Leia’s fists clenched.Ahsoka spoke, “Can you try to reach out to him?Please, Obi-wan.I— don’t want anyone to get hurt.Not Luke, or Ezra, or Anakin.”

Obi-wan sighed, looking, to Luke’s eyes, far older and more tired than ever before.He shook his head.“Ahsoka, I’m sorry— this is out of my hands.”


	15. Anakin

Leia dreamt of her father.She stood with him on a vast plain of green grass unlike anything she’d ever seen.She wore her armor, and her saber hung waiting at her waist.Her father did not resemble himself at all, though somehow she was sure it was him.The little boy had sunny blond hair and big blue eyes.He couldn’t have been more than ten years old.He was terribly bright in the force.

“Is this a dream?” Leia said to him, trying to understand what it meant that her father was appearing to her in the form of a little boy.

“Yup.” The little boy said.“Don’t worry, okay?We win, in the end.”

A wave of sadness washed through her and she knelt to look into the child’s face.“I’m worried about you, Father.”

The boy giggled, “I’m okay.You’re so big, Leia.”

“Why are you appearing as a… what, ten year old boy?”Leia had to ask.

“I’m nine and my name is Anakin Skywalker.”

Leia absorbed that, “Not Darth Vader, my father?”

Anakin shrugged, “Sorta. I— know you’re my grown up daughter.But I don’t feel like him.”

Leia couldn’t help it, she raised her hand and ran it over the child’s golden hair.“You really do look like Luke.”

Anakin grinned proudly, “He’s my grown up son.Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s okay.Father, um.. Anakin, do you know where you are now?”

Anakin shrugged, “I like this place.It isn’t sandy at all.”

“No, it isn’t sandy at all.” Leia agreed.“Father, I need you to help me find you!”

Anakin smiled at her fondly, “This is just a dream, Leia.You want something I can’t give you, but I can give you what you need.”

Leia frowned at that, confused.“What do I need?”

Anakin started speaking in numbers.Eight numbers.

Leia woke.

For a moment she didn’t remember what she had dreamed, and she lay, comfortable and peaceful in her bed.Then it all came crashing in.

Seared into her mind were the blue eyes of her father as a small child.And a code.The strange thing was, she knew exactly what to do with the code.

Her feet carried her to the medbay where Luke slept, guarded by Ahsoka, who had also fallen asleep, and Venn who bowed crisply.

“I have the code to disarm the chip.” Leia said softly.

Venn called in a medic, who was clearly very uncomfortable to be speaking with Leia directly.“Highness, if the code is incorrect we won’t have a second chance.”

Leia understood that.She knew it was the correct code.Wherever her father was, he’d somehow managed to deliver her this information.

“Just put it in.” Leia ordered. 

The medic held his scanner at the base of Luke’s spine. “Yes, Ma’am.” The man said, though he whispered a brief prayer to his gods before he punched in the numbers.

“It’s good.” The medic sighed, relieve radiating from him.

“Can it be reactivated?” Leia asked softly.

“No, Ma’am.We’ll be able to remove it surgically with no risk.”

“Good.Please do so.” Leia said carefully. 

She looked up to see that Ahsoka was watching her, though Luke slept on. 

Leia gestured that they could speak outside the medbay. 

“How did you do that?” Ahsoka asked, a smile breaking out over her weary features. 

Leia’s heart clenched, she knew exactly how, but she didn’t understand how it had been possible.“I spoke with my father, in a dream.”

Ahsoka stared at her in astonishment, “Did he tell you where he is?”

Leia shook her head.“No.And it was strange.He was just a little boy.He called himself Anakin.”

Ahsoka smiled sadly, “I don’t know what to make of that.But the code worked.So - Vader, wherever he is, he must know that Luke is at no risk now.”

“Then Ezra holds no leverage.Vader will destroy him.” Leia grinned. 

***

But there was no word from Vader, or Ezra, or Obi-wan Kenobi.Luke was awake and certainly relieved to be free of the slave chip butLeia couldn’t quite stand to look at him right now.The responsibilities of court weighed in on her and she didn’t have much choice but to sit on her father’s throne and deal with the myriad issues that arose.

In her few private moments, however, she longed for some sign that her father was alright.She’d settle for another dream, or a vision, even a comm call.She’d hoped Vader would just show up, possibly with Ezra Bridger’s dead body in tow.She imagined the bittersweet pain it would bring, that her father had had to murder one of her few friends.But she’d resigned herself to it. 

It seemed like ages ago that the Force had shown her a vision of her red saber crossed against Ezra’s blue one.Would they fight?Force visions were never perfect premonitions of the futures.They showed a possible destiny.At one time she’d been so sure would kill Wilhuff Tarkin herself.In the end, she’d only been able to do so by proxy.

She’d been so sure Palpatine had somehow come back as a ghost and was haunting her.But that had just been the Force using his voice, trying to lead her home to the dark side.

Ezra had helped her then, she was truly losing control. He hated the Empire, but he cared about her, she was sure of it…

And he’d laid a perfect trap, using the only bait that would have brought Vader out— Luke.But then, what?Were Ezra and Vader hold up on some planet?Doing what?Would Ezra keep Vader alive to face the so-called justice of the Rebellion?If that was the plan, why didn’t Kenobi know about it?

***

When the message finally did come, it was sent to her directly.It appeared in her comm link and was nothing more than a set of coordinates.

Her first inclination was to go.To jump blindly in her Defender, as she had when Ezra told her to come to Atollon.

But this could be anything, anyone.The Rebellion, Ezra, Vader… it was just a set of coordinates, and a feeling of portent.

She couldn’t possibly go alone.She was Empress Regent, and if this was a plot by the Rebellion then the worst possible thing she could do would be to let herself fall into a trap.

If this was Ezra trying to lure her out… well he’d have to give her more to work with. 

She’d commanded that Grand-Admiral Thrawn attend her.He was, as Palpatine had once said, a rare talent.Leia smiled as the Chiss officer knelt at her feet.

“Rise, Grand-Admiral.” She said easily, pointing to a chair she’d had brought in so she could speak with the man as a colleague.

“Majesty, has there been a development?” The Chiss asked once he’d straightened his uniform and sat down stiffly in front of her.

Leia handed the man her com link.“Just this.”

“These coordinates look to be in the mid-rim.But we have nothing stationed at that location.” The admiral informed her.

Leia hadn’t expected more than that.“I would like you to investigate.The Force tells me this is connected to the situation at hand, but I cannot go myself.”

Thrawn bowed his head, “Ma’am, I agree.”

“But I would like a Force sensitive to accompany you.Two, in fact.You’ve fought against Ahsoka Tano in the past.Can you ally with her now?”

Thrawn did not hesitate, “Ma’am, I am yours to command.If Tano is your agent, I will gladly work with her to ensure the welfare of the Empire.Who is the other?”

Leia smiled, “My brother.”

Thrawn’s expression didn’t flicker, “Very well.” 

“Go to the coordinates, with as many Star Destroyers as you deem necessary and tell me what you find.Ahsoka and Luke will perform their own investigations in the Force.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“And there is something you should know.” Leia added, “Ezra Bridger is involved.I believe you have had dealings with him in the past?”

Thrawn nodded, “Yes, Ma’am.In the service of the Rebellion he and his friends have been an on going nuisance to the Imperial forces in the Outer Rim.”

That was a half-truth, Leia noted. “But it is something more than that, isn’t it, Grand-Admiral?You have a personal vendetta against him.”

Thrawn raised his chin slightlly, “If you wish him taken alive, I will do my best to achieve that goal.I am aware you and he—”

Leia cut through the man’s words, “No, _that_ doesn’t matter anymore.He has my father captive.Or, at least, my father was last seen in his company.By all means, if you do bring him in alive, I have some questions for him.But all that really matters is that you rescue my father.”

“Ma’am, I will see it done.”


	16. Destiny

This was what it felt like to be absolutely disgraced.There was no apology Luke could offer that would be sufficient to Leia or to their father. He had made a mistake, and a hundred painful consequences had followed.

Luke glanced to Ahsoka who was gazing into the blur of hyperspace.“Is Leia going to forgive me?”

Ahsoka smiled very gently, “I think she has to. She needs you, Luke, now more than ever.”

“And Father?”

Ahsoka sighed looking back to the viewport, “He loves you so much Luke, darkness didn’t change that.”

“I can’t sense him at all.” Luke said, desultory.

“Sometimes it takes time to understand what the Force is telling us.” Ahsoka replied softly.

“Did Obi-wan plan all this? Is that why he wouldn’t help us?”The question had been gnawing at him for some time.

Ahsoka let out a sigh, “I don’t know who planned what.Obi-wan, Ezra, Yoda, they are all part of this and I’m afraid don’t understand what they are trying to do.”

“I thought the Jedi were good.” Luke’s throat felt tight but he willed himself not to cry in front of Ahsoka.

“It’s never been about good versus evil.Both Jedi and Sith have done terrible things in the name of balance and control.”The Togruta replied.

“Then nothing matters.” Luke breathed, heart sinking.

Ahsoka turned to him, blue eyes wide, “No, Luke. We listen to the Force, sometimes it uses us like puppets, putting us in places we never thought we would be.Some things only become clear in hindsight.”

Luke sighed, he supposed Ahsoka would understand better than most the forces that were pulling him in opposite directions.“I thought it was my destiny to be a Jedi.”

Ahsoka gave him a slight smile, “Maybe it is.I stopped thinking destiny was about happy endings a long time ago.”

“What if my father is already dead?” Luke asked, a shiver running through him at the thought.

“I don’t know.” Ahsoka replied.“I thought I had lost Anakin years ago. I've mourned him before.But he’s also the Emperor.If we don’t bring him back— I can’t believe I am saying this— it isn’t good for the galaxy.”

“But you hate the Empire.” Luke protested, genuinely surprised.

Ahsoka nodded. “I hate war even more. I’m not sure the Alliance has the support it would need to restore democracy. It could turn into a galaxy-wide civil war.”

“And then there is my sister.”

“If your father isn’t in the picture, then I think Leia as Empress could be a stabilizing force.”

Luke gave a bitter bark of laughter, “My sister is hardly stable herself.”

Ahsoka smiled knowingly at that. “She’s trying.And we will be there to help her.”

Luke sighed, “It isn’t like I have anywhere else to go.”

***

The slight shudder of a reversion to hyperspace went through the ship. Immediately Luke reached out in the force, full of hope and fear for what he would find.

“Master Tano.” Thrawn’s voice came through on Ahsoka’s comm.“We have a freighter.It is at minimal power.”

Ahsoka was shaking her head at the title the Grand-Admiral had given her.“We’re on our way.”She turned to Luke, “C’mon, let’s go up to the bridge and see what this thing is.”

But Luke already knew his father was not on that ship.There was nothing alive on that ship.All he sensed was death and darkness.

He met Ahsoka’s eyes and knew that she sensed it, too.But she held out her hand, “At least there will be some kind of message.Otherwise why lead us here?”

***

On the bridge, Thrawn broke away from a conversation with another officer, and approached them.

“Life signs?” Ahsoka asked, though the both knew the answer would be negative.

“Nothing so far, Master Tano.” Thrawn replied smoothly, as though Ahsoka had always been his colleague.

“I want to be there when you send a crew aboard.” Ahsoka stated in a hard tone. 

“We are doing an explosives sweep at the moment.Perhaps you would like to wait until we have insured the integrity of the vessel.” The Grand-Admiral’s tone was very dry.

“Yes.” Ahsoka said simply, turning to Luke, “Sense anything else?”

Luke reached out, he sensed his father had been here, and Ezra, but now they were gone.He shrugged, hope slipping away.

***.

They shuttled over to the dilapidated ship with a small scanning crew.They had rebreathers, but they quickly dispensed with them as the ship’s air was palatable, if a bit musty.Luke hardly noticed.He could sense traces of his father in the force, as though he had just been there.

Ahsoka started moving away from the scanning crew and Luke followed her, knowing that she was following her senses.

They came to a grimy medical bay and for a moment Luke couldn’t comprehend what he was looking at. 

“Oh, Anakin.” Ahsoka sighed, approaching the form laid out on a medi-bunk.

Darth Vader’s armored form was completely still in the deserted room.He looked like a statue, the clean lines of his armor unchanged from the last time Luke had seen him.But the sound of his respirator was utterly absent, and in the Force there was no spark of life.There was no vortex of darkness, no muddled grayness.This was not his father, it was just his father’s remains.


	17. An Ending

When Ahsoka, Luke, and Thrawn had disappeared into hyperspace, Leia realized what she had done.She’d sent away three of her most powerful allies and now she was alone on Coruscant, except for Mara Jade, who she’d sent as her liaison with the Imperial Senate.

“Are you here to kill me?”She asked to the half-hidden presence that was waiting for her in her private rooms.

Ezra Bridger stepped out of the shadows.“How did you do it?How did you disable the chip I put in Luke?”

“You came here to ask that?” Leia said, amused despite herself. She unhooked her saber, her fingers brushing over her father’s saber that still hung at her belt. 

“No.” Ezra said in an undertone. “It doesn’t matter how you did it.And yes, I’m here to kill you, Leia.”

Leia sighed and lit her saber. “Is my father dead?You must have killed him, otherwise he would have torn you apart once Luke was safe.”

“Yes.” Ezra said simply.“He had to die, Leia.”

Leia exhaled, calling deeply on the force to keep her mind focused.“You told me that on Atollon and I told you I would stop you.”

“You can try.” Ezra said gamely, lighting his own saber.

Leia smiled at that, circling.Her quarters were hardly small, and she knew their contents intimately.Ezra had chosen to duel her in a place where she had the advantage. 

“Are you sure, Ezra, that you want to do this?” She asked, looking at her former friend, taking in his dusty robes and the lines of fatigue on his face.

“It doesn’t matter what I want, Leia. This is what has to happen.”

“I guess you’re right.” Leia sighed and lashed out with her saber.

Ezra stepped back easily.

“Tell me how you did it.” She demanded.“How did you kill my father?Why didn’t I sense it in the force?”

Ezra didn’t smile, “I had him turn off his own life support in exchange for the code to Luke’s little chip.I was surprised he went along with that.But clearly he found a way to get the code to you.”

“He did.But you would have given it to me anyway, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” Ezra said, parrying her next probing blow.“Vader had to die, Leia.I told you that.But killing Luke was never part of the plan.”

“And now you’ve come here so I can kill you.” Leia ground out, trying not to think of what the galaxy would look like now that her father was gone.

Ezra shrugged and swung to meet her blade again, causing sparks.“Maybe.If you can.Maybe I kill you and the galaxy can finally move past the festering wound of this Empire of yours.”

Leia called the Force, accentuating her speed and brought her saber in at the level of Bridger’s gut.He blocked the blow and sprang away, toppling pieces of furniture as he leapt to the far side of the room.

“There was a time, Ezra Bridger, when I thought that maybe we could be more than friends.” Leia said idly as she watched the boy move and sensed him calling on the light side of the Force.

Ezra laughed, “Yeah, me too.Guess it’s too late for that now, huh?”He launched his saber at her but she batted it away.It went flying back to Ezra’s grip.

“Yeah. A bit too late.” Leia agreed.“If you had said something on Atollon…”

Ezra smiled at her fondly, “Yeah, I wanted to.But it didn’t really go with the ‘I’m going to kill your father,’ speech I had prepared.”

Leia sighed, “Yeah.Duty first, huh?Well, let’s end this, shall we?”

Ezra nodded and settled into a fighting stance.   
  
Leia attacked with her whole heart. 

Ezra fought back.Hard.But he wasn’t calling on the dark side, even after all the cruel things he had done.Leia was impressed.

She kicked him roundly, accentuating the impact with the Force so her opponent went crashing into some art she had hanging across the room.

She didn’t wait until he recovered but opened herself fully to the dark side and called the lightning. It stung as it crackled through her and burst out her fingertips.But when it hit Ezra, she was quickly rewarded by his shrieks of pain.

Leia smiled.She hadn’t been sure she would be able to call the lightning.But the Force had been with her and it felt amazing. She had wings of pure darkness, she could do anything.

Ezra Bridger was moaning now. She laughed and hit him with it again.

Finally, when there were no more sounds coming from Ezra Bridger she stopped and strode over to him.He was alive, but barely breathing, violent tremors coursing through his body.

Leia looked down at the boy who’d been her friend, and could have been so much more. The man who had killed her father…

She withdrew the second saber that hung on her belt, and lit her father’s blade.She stabbed it down into Ezra’s heart, watching his body seize then become still.

Then Leia Skywalker turned off the saber, sat down beside the corpse of her friend, and began to cry.

***

When Mara found her, she was completely cried out.Leia felt empty.She told her friend to recall the ISD Chimaera.Then she took a chemical sleep aid and fell asleep in Mara’s quarters, her own rooms once again destroyed.

Leia dreamed.

Little Anakin Skywalker had his arms wrapped around her waist and was hugging her fiercely.She sank to her knees and embraced the small child. 

“Father.” She breathed.

“Leia, don’t cry.” Anakin said into her ear.“You have to be strong now.”

“Why didn’t you fight back, father?”

“I couldn’t do that, Leia.It was you and Luke who had to live.”

“But I need you.” Leia sobbed.

Anakin drew back, and when he did she found he was a handsome man of twenty, with wild brown hair and a prominent scar on his face.  
  
“In every way that matters, Leia, I am with you.” The young man said.“No matter what you choose.”

Leia whipped at her tears, “Are you at peace now, Father?”

Anakin smiled.It was a face that was used to smiling often, she thought.“I am at peace, Leia.”

“How do I move forward from this?” Leia asked, ignoring the tears that were dripping down her cheeks.

The man who knelt in front of her now was her father as she had known him, but without the mask.His pale scared face looked strange in the bright sunlight. 

“I have a request of you, Leia.Will you hear it?”

Leia nodded.Desperate for anything that would give her direction.

“You must make peace with your brother.Find a way to collaborate with him.Hear what the Alliance has to say and decide for yourself.This is your Empire now, don’t be led by choices I made.”

“And the Force?” Leia choked out, trying to absorb all this.

Vader gave her smile that seemed full of sympathy, “In the Force, you and Luke will always be at odds.But you must exist side by side nonetheless.Only then will the Force be in balance.”

Leia woke.She knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had planned this to be the last chapter. However, I didn't want to leave Luke and Ahsoka off in space, so there will be one more chapter in a few days.


	18. The Beginning

Had her father known, when he went to save Luke, that he would not be returning?

That was the question that was itching at Leia now. It should have been dwarfed by all the million matters of state that were threatening to suffocate her.

No matter how she reached out in the Force, no dreams or visions came to her.Darth Vader, her father, was gone.She was Empress, now.

Had Vader known the tremendous weight he was placing on her shoulders?He must have.She wished he hadn’t left. She wished…

But it was pointless to think about such things now.She would try to make peace with Luke, even though he was a Jedi and a traitor…

As to Vader’s suggestion that she hear the Alliance out… That was complicated by the fact that right now all she wanted was to hear their screams.If they had engineered all this, to force Vader to trade himself for his son… But she didn’t know that, not for sure.

She should have let Bridger live.He could be in a Force cell right now, but she hadn’t, in the moment, thought that far in to the future.She’d needed to punish him for her father’s death.

It all hurt so much, to have lost two men that she… loved. 

The Emperor’s remains were being brought back to Imperial Center.She’d been in holo contact with both Thrawn and Piett, her Grand Admirals.By nightfall they would be in the throne room with her to inaugurate the future of the Empire.

Luke, too, would be back.Leia really wasn’t sure what to feel about that.

_Make peace with your brother._ It had been her father’s last wish. 

Mara was there at her side, her Chancellor now.Leia got to her feet reluctantly.“Is it time?”

“The ladies are ready for you in the sitting room, just let them do their jobs.”

Leia sighed.Vader, as Emperor, had never had to look beautiful.Leia, apparently, did not enjoy that privilege.For now she was letting Mara make decisions about the little things, like presentation.

She let her gaze sweep over the four matronly court women as they bowed to her. There was a stool, which she stood on, and they got to work.

It was much like being a preteen princess on Alderaan, having her aunties dress her up like a doll, except that, in addition to the pointless pomp and ceremony, she also had decisions to make, powerful sentients to intimidate, and a war to win.

She put up with the ministrations of the ladies, even as they scrubbed her face, shaped her eyebrows and strapped her into the dress.She didn’t even want to think about how ridiculous she must look.It was a crimson mash-up of both gown and armor, meant to send a message about the new empress even as she gave the news that her accession to power was now permanent, that her father was gone.

“That’s not bad.” Mara commented, hiding her amusement. “The ISD Chimaera is in orbit.They’re coming down.You will receive Grand Admiral Thrawn in the throne room where he will officially inform you.Then you will address the Holonews.”

“What about Luke and Ahsoka… and Father?”

“After the Holocast you will be able to meet with them privately, and view the remains.”

Leia nodded, “Okay.”

Mara gave her a small, sad smile.“I won’t bother asking how you are doing.Just get through the next couple of hours.”

Leia sighed, “Are we done?Thank you ladies, I am sure my appearance will set the galaxy at ease, thanks to your ministrations.”

The court ladies blushed and bowed.Leia exited the room with Mara at her side

“On the Holo feed,” Her friend whispered, “We can change your eyes back to their natural brown.”

Leia blinked, “Whose idea was that?”

“It’s something we used to do for Palpatine.” Mara answered easily. “It’s your call, of course.”

“Fine, do it.” Leia sighed.“Thank you.”

They were somehow already at the gallery which led to the throne room.

“Just get through this.” Mara whispered, then stepped off to the side, disappearing into the lines of nervous courtiers who had been assembled.

Leia walked past familiar and unfamiliar faces, not only military men and women, but senators and planetary governors as well. She saw Puja Naberrie who gave her a glowing smile, then bowed her head as she sank into a curtsy.

In the throne room itself Thrawn, Piett and several other military leaders stood at crisp attention. 

She sat on the throne, willing her face to be without expression, glad for the makeup which was hiding how deathly tired she felt.

Thrawn knelt.“Imperial Majesty.It is my solemn duty to inform you that your father, the Emperor, has passed.“

“Admiral Thrawn, it is with a heavy heart I acknowledge this news.”

“Imperial Majesty,” Thrawn continued crisply. “As representatives of your entire navy and military, allow us to be the first to pledge our absolute subservience to your will. You are our Empress.”

Everyone in the throne room knelt.The doors to the gallery were thrown wide, and the assembled courtiers and officials likewise knelt.

The holo cams floated over head, as unobtrusive as possible while taking in the whole spectacle.

“As your Empress I accept your service.” She said looking at Thrawn, then she focused on the holo transmitter that hovered a meter in front of her face.

“Sentients of the galaxy.The Emperor has died, but our Empire continues.You may rest assured that the ongoing safety and stability of this Empire is my primary concern. In recognition of my father, who so loyally served this Empire for so many years, I ask you to observe a one year period of mourning.During this time Imperial unity is paramount, as such I ask you to stand together for the peace and well-being of all.Any attempts to destabilize our peace will, as has long been the case, be met with conclusive Imperial justice. “

That was it.She gazed at the holo cam until it stopped filming and sped away.She felt hollow.She rose, the lone person standing amount a crowd of sentients who bowed at her feet.She walked out.

Suddenly the bodice of her gown felt far too tight.She wanted to rip it off, and claw at the makeup which was suffocating her face.

Mara was there at her side.“Follow me.That was good.”

“Thanks.” Leia said dryly, once they were out of the gallery. “Nice speech.Hey sentients, welcome to the new Empire, same as the old Empire, don’t breathe out of line or we’ll arrest you.”

Mara snorted out of her nose, “Its all yours now, Leia. If you don’t like it, change it.”

Leia stayed silent.She had no idea where to even begin.

Mara led her past bowing Imperial Guards to a secluded chamber.

“Stay with me, Mara.” Leia whispered.

Mara palmed open the door and Leia went in. 

Luke and Ahsoka turned, both looking at her with wide, worried eyes.Then they did something which made her catch her breath, they both bowed.

Beyond them she could see the shape of the medical capsule which must be holding her father’s remains.

_You must make peace with your brother._ Vader had told her.

“Luke, Ahsoka, thank you for bringing Father home.” She said softly.Then, not because she wanted it, but because she knew they needed the reassurance, she held her arms open to them.

Luke was hugging her in an instant. “Leia, I’m sorry.I’m sorry.This was all my fault.”He was crying on her dress.That was fine.She was never wearing this monstrosity again.

Ahsoka approached, tall and strong.She put a hand on Leia’s back and the other on Luke’s, meeting Leia’s eyes and giving her an approving look.

They approached the capsule together.Beyond the plasteel was the form of her father’s armor, black and shining.Within it, she could sense his physical remains, inert and forceless, like clay.

She sighed. “It wasn’t your fault, Luke. Ezra Bridger made Father to turn off his respirator in exchange for the code to deactivate that chip in your spine.”

Luke looked up, “You spoke with Ezra?”

“Yeah, for a bit.” Leia said softly, a smile coming to her lips at the memory. “Then I killed him.His body is in the West tower medbay if you want to see for yourself.”

Luke let out a low sigh, “I trusted him.”

She ran a hand over Luke’s sand colored hair, they were still the same height. “Yeah, and I underestimated him.”

“Are we okay, Leia?You and I?” Luke asked hesitantly, pulling back from their embrace.

“Father’s last wish was that I make peace with you, Luke.” Leia whispered, “Will you make peace with me?”

***

Luke Skywalker looked up into his sister’s eyes.They were brown striated with amber.That was… progress.Maybe there was hope for her yet?She said wanted to make peace… That was what he wanted more than anything.

He remembered Master Yoda’s words. 

_When the time comes, know you will._

Luke understood now, what the Force wanted him to do.He dismissed his hesitation and smiled at his sister.“Let’s make peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now! Thank you for taking this journey with me. Will there be a part 5 to the Cursed or Something series? I'm playing with a few ideas, but it won't be soon as I have another project I am working on. If I do publish a part 5 I will announce it as a 19th chapter to this fic. 
> 
> My new project is called Damages. It involves a lot of the same characters, and... an even more convoluted plot. I have no idea how it is going to end, so it isn't time to start posting chapters yet. But please check back, or subscribe to me as an author if you are interest in seeing what I come up with.
> 
> May you be well and safe in this time of COVID 19 and may the Force serve you well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have been enjoying this series and haven't commented yet, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
